Waiting For You
by gothic-farie
Summary: What happens when Haku forgets Chihiro? He's been tortured by Yubaba, and forced to marry...RIN! ...Chihiro comes back to save him after a vision. What happens after six years of wishful thinking? chapter 21 updated
1. Default Chapter

Gothic_farie: Hey there! This is my first Spirited Away ficÉHope you all like it!

Haku: She doesnÕt own Spirited Away. That belongs to a much better person!

Gothic: Shut up HakuÉbut donÕt sue me!!!!!

Waiting Ð Prologue 

The darkness stretched on for as far as the eye could see. The weight of despair rested on the boyÕs shoulders as he stretched, trying to find a better position with all of the chains around him. There were chains around his neck and wrists, and around his ankles as well. They were rusty and old, having held many victims before him. Cold stone walls surrounded him, seeing hundreds of men and women scream and wail in pain, their mouths open in perfect circles, their eyes wide with horror as they realize that they will never be free. The sixteen-year-old boy groaned and raised his head slowly. His green shoulder length hair fell from around his face, and his emerald eyes opened to small slits, as he licked his cracked lips for some water. YubabaÕs voice echoed around and around in his head, and his hands curled into fists. ÒSend Chihiro and her family back to the human world.Ó He remembered her evil smile, and her hair falling around her body. ÒHa! And what happens to you afterwards? What if I tear you into pieces?Ó He knew at the time she wouldnÕt have dared do such a thing. He was her apprentice. He did all the things she couldnÕt dare to do. Besides, Chihiro was worth it. His head fell forward again, and his chin hit his chest, and he shut his eyes tight. Ô_ChihiroÉÕ _The thought of her made his heart wrench. He hoped she was alright. He hoped he could keep his promise to her. He just wanted to see her one more time. Just to make sure she was alive, and well. If she had forgotten himÉIf she had forgotten him, he didnÕt know what he would do. The very thought made him almost cry out. He **had** to see her. He **had** to find her. Zeniba had told him to protect her, and so far he had failed. His hand hit the wall again and again. Tears began to well in his eyes, and he let them fall. Yubaba had imprisoned him here after he had helped Chihiro. He had gone to her office, proud and tall, his name echoing in his head. She wouldnÕt force him to forget it this time. She had received him gracefully, but as soon as he had demanded his freedom, she had laughed at him.

~*~ **_Flashback_**_~*~_

ÒYou want your freedom?Ó Her eyes narrowed and her grin grew thinner. ÒWhat about your contract? You canÕt just expect me to throw that away? That just canÕt happen. I have to have workers here, and youÕre still under contract. DonÕt expect one little human girl to change that. You still have plenty of years to work off.Ó He stood there, seething in anger. He already missed Chihiro, and he no longer wanted to be in this bathhouse. ÒHow many years do I have to work off?Ó Yubaba looked up, her face showing pure anger. ÒWhat?Ó Haku stepped forward; his hands coming to rest on her desk, his right hand close to her large wrinkled one. Her eyes flicked down to it, and she smiled again. Before Haku could say or do anything, she had grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him down into the lowest part of the bathhouse, where few workers even go. There she had knocked him unconscious, and the last thing he had heard was her laugh, and the words, ÒYou will never leave this place alive, my dear HakuÉÓ

**Gothic_farie: **There! ItÕs over and done with. *****gulp* Anyways, IÕll try and upload within the next two days. ItÕs a bit hectic because I have a performance I have to do, but hopefully I will accomplish my goal! Heh hehÉjust kidding. I hope someone will leave a nice review! You all know where that button is! 


	2. Chapter 1

Gothic_farie: Okay, hereÕs the next chappie for all of you! Oh yeah, I donÕt own S.PÉI wish I did, but I donÕtÉ*sniff*

Oh yeah, and IÕm REALLY sorry about the paragraphs beforeÉ.I didnÕt know how to tab them on a word docÉ.

Waiting --- Chapter 1

ÒChihiro! Hello, earth to Chihiro, come in Chihiro, we need you!Ó ChihiroÕs grey eyes opened suddenly, and she blinked. Yuki, a girl with pitch black hair and blue eyes was standing right in front of her, waving her hand in front of ChihiroÕs face. Chihiro stepped back, startled, and then smiled sheepishly. ÒOh, IÕm sorry Yuki. Was I daydreaming again?Ó Yuki grinned, and patted her smaller friend on the back. ÒOnly if you call staring into space every single second and not listening to a word your friend says, then yes, I would say you were daydreaming. Was it about that boy again?Ó Chihiro blushed, and began to walk to class. ÒI have no idea what youÕre talking about, Yuki! Go to class or youÕll be late!Ó Yuki laughed and waved goodbye as she went towards her history class. Chihiro slid down into her seat, and waited for the teacher to begin teaching about geometry. She sighed, and propped her head on her hand. ÔItÕs not fairÉitÕs already been six years, and he still hasnÕt come. He hasnÕt kept his promise to me. Oh, what am I talking about? It didnÕt even happen. It was just a stupid dream. Right? Just a dream?Õ Closing her eyes, Chihiro felt a prick of pain in her heart as she sat there, her hair now a few inches longer, her body more filled out. 

Chihiro had never forgotten Haku, Yubaba, Rin, No-Face, Zeniba, Bo, Kamajii, or anyone from the Spirit World. She had written her adventure into her diary, and every night she would read the last page, when Haku had promised they would see each other again. ÔHe liedÉHe said we would meet again, and he LIED!Õ Her fist banged down on her desk, and she huffed in frustration. 

ÒChihiro? Is there something you would like to tell the rest of the class?Ó Chihiro looked up, and saw her teacherÕs stern face glaring at her from behind pointed glasses, and the students looking at her with startled expressions, and a few sniggering behind their hands. She blushed, and shook her head. ÒAhÉSorry MaÕam, I didnÕt mean to- I justÉ.Ó She trailed off, as she couldnÕt think of anything to say. The world to her was simply just a transfer of school, home, and YukiÕs house. Her world had changed ever since the day she had stepped into the Spirit World and gone through her whole adventure. 

After class, Chihiro felt deflated. It was as if her life had been pricked with a needle, and all of her joy and happiness had flown out the window, along with her knowledge of the quadratic equation. Her life was grey, and meaningless. She could pretend to be happy, but her smile never reached her eyes. All she could think about now was getting away. She wanted to run across fields, laugh, let the sun warm her, and have someone enjoy it with her. She wanted to fly up in the night sky, feeling the moonlight stroke her skin, and the stars wink at her, while she held tightly on to Haku, letting her hair flow down from her ponytail, and cascade down her back. 

ButÉÉ.all she could do was hope, and believe that one day Haku would come back and keep his promise to her. She wanted to run up to him, and hug him tight, and make sure that he was really there. In her dreams, she had seen him, and run towards him, but her hand always went through, reminding her that this was a dream, and nothing more. She had nightmares every week about Haku abandoning her, his emerald eyes staring harshly into hers, his beautiful voice telling her coldly that she was a fool to believe that he would ever come back for a stupid human like her. 

ChihiroÕs eyes filled up with tears, and she shook her head, covering her eyes with a shaking hand. ÔIt just ISNÕT fair how nothing goes my way. If only I could have told Haku something, ANYTHING, besides what I said. I sounded so stupid.Õ She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, her hands clenched on her suitcase, her eyes staring at the ground. Ô_ChihiroÉÉÉ.Ó_

She looked up, and turned around. No one seemed to have said her name. There were just stern looking people in suits and uniforms going to or fro from work. She turned around again and again, before deciding she was mentally going insane. 

Ô_ChihiroÉ..Ó_ She sighed, and was about to keep walking, when she caught sight of a boy about her age, who looked exactly likeÉ..likeÉ.Õbut it CANÕT be!Õ . She stared, and her throat closed up, her feet frozen to the spot. Her heart was pounding erratically, and she mouthed the name over and over. ÔWhat is heÉ.how can he be here? Haku, is it really you?Õ

He looked in pain, his eyes sunken, his skin pale and stretched across his face. He had a ragged cloth that looked like it was once a white and blue uniform. His hair was darker, still the same length, but un-kept. His hands were shaking, and he had bruised and cuts everywhere. He reached out to her slowly, and she staggered forwards, her face a perfect portrait of confusion, relief, and happiness. ÔH-Haku? Why are you-Ò Haku motioned for her to be silent as a sad smile flickered over his face. _ÔI tried, Chihiro. I tried to keep my promise. ForgiveÉ..meÉÉÓ _With that, his form wavered, grew transparent, and finally faded to nothing. Chihiro stopped where she was, her hand half way up, trying to reach his, tears flooding down her cheeks. ÒHaku, what happened to you?Ó 

Gothic_farie: heh hehÉ.I hope this is better. I didnÕt have a lot of time to write it, IÕm sorry. But IÕm trying! R&R please! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, replies will be in next chapter, I promise!


	3. Beaten and Bruised

Gothic_farie: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!! I know the paragraphs are SCREWED. I tried putting it on html, and it said it was too short (AS IF!), but if someone would like to be really nice and help, IÕd love it! And we all know I donÕt own S.PÉsighÉ

WaitingÑChapter 2

Haku winced as the whip bit into his pale skin, creating small gashes that flowed deep red blood. The whip sliced through the air again, and he tensed, waiting for the sharp pain. The cruel laughter floated around him, first from the corner above his head, high and loud, then underneath his feet, soft and quiet. Whispers surrounded him, telling him about all his disgraces, how he had shamed everyone, how he was no longer fit to live. He had bended the rules for a stupid human, why did he even bother? He had lost thousands of dollars, and he had better do all he can to make it up! That was, if he was ever let out of this place. Haku closed his eyes, and steeled him to think of something, ANYTHING besides what was happening. Then a gentle face washed into his mind, and he smiled ever so slightly, the corners of his mouth twitching. Ô_ChihiroÉ.Ó_

His heart twisted in his chest as he thought of her. Had she forgotten him? Did she even remember the bathhouse? Rin? No-Face? Zeniba? Kamajii? Did she remember Yubaba? His thoughts were interrupted as his head was thrown back against the wall by a large hand. YubabaÕs face came into view, and she laughed at him. ÒOh, poor Haku. How much are you willing to handle? How much more until you agree to stay here, forever? She isnÕt worth it, you know. SheÕll die one day, and youÕll just come right back to me! You have no where else to go!Ó She threw back her head and laughed, and then as he glared, she sneered. ÒYou think you are so much better than the rest of us. Well, I have news for you sonny boy! YouÕre just a lowly spirit whoÕs lost his home. You are worthless, and yet I let you become my assistant. What kind of gratitude have you shown me, besides betrayal, ungratefulness, and deceit?Ó She stepped back as Haku strained against his bonds, and glared. She laughed again, and slowly picked up a small piece of wood that she had hidden for this. She began to hit him repeatedly with it, watching as he groaned, and hissed, and even once cried out softly. Then, when he was limp, and sagging in his chains, she hit him once over the head, and knocked him unconscious. 

Haku found himself in a world of mist, and his feet were walking in a random direction. He saw shadowy figures walking past him, dark and transparent. They almost resembled humans. He saw longer, rectangular shaped objects zoom past, moving fast in lines. He wondered what those were. Possibly some beast they used for labor. He shrugged, and kept moving. Every now and then, he would get a faint glimpse of a girl in front of him, as solid-looking as he was. She wore a black top, and blue jeans that had faded parts in the back and the knees. Her hair was dark, and pulled up into a ponytail. She was laughing and talking with someone, but they were another transparent being. He couldnÕt even tell exactly to which one she was speaking. He blinked, and thought instantly he was mistaken. Ô_She reminds me of Chihiro. But it couldnÕt beÉ.Could it?Õ _The girl turned slightly, and he saw grey eyes peeking out of dark bangs. Then she suddenly whipped back, and ran after someone, laughing and calling his or her name.

Haku stood stricken to the spot. It looked like Chihiro, except older, and with darker hair. She was more filled out, as if she had suddenly become a woman. Haku lowered his eyes, and sighed. After a few moments, he looked up, suddenly realizing he couldnÕt see her. His stomach began to churn. Where was she? He had to find her! He ran faster and faster, finally stopping at a corner. He looked all around, but all he could see were dark transparent beings, and grey large shapes. Then, suddenly, when he thought all was lost, he heard someone laughing. But it wasnÕt in front of him, it was behind, as if he had already passed her. He turned, and saw the girl talking. He **had **to make himself known. He KNEW it was Chihiro, it had to be. He stepped towards her, and spoke. The girl stopped, and stared straight at him. Her eyes began to fill with tears, as he reached out his hand to her. He whispered a few words, telling her he had tried to keep his promise. ChihiroÕs lips began to move, and she mouthed his name. He could hear the sweet whisper, even as he began to fall back into a black abyss. ÒNo! Chihiro!Ó 

He groped blindly for her, and then found himself lying on the floor of his dungeon, his face wet with tears. He banged his wrists over and over again, hitting them on the damp stone floor. ÒI have to see her again! Let me see her! Please! IÕll do anything! IÕll work here forever if I can just touch her one more timeÉÓ Haku collapsed onto the floor, letting the tears fall from his eyes, as he slowly began to transform into his other self. He felt a fire begin in his heart, a rage that filled his veins, that tightened his skin, that arranged his fingers into claws. He felt his teeth become fangs, and his body elongate into that of his dragon form. A growl, long and deep, came from his throat. He began to thrash wildly at his prison, attempting to fight his way free. The chains began to squeak and groan, metal grinding against metal and stone. He hissed, and waited. When Yubaba came, he would kill her. She would die for what she had done to him. Just then, a creak announced the visit of someone. He turned slowly, his claws ready to rip the flesh from bones, and scatter the remains about the room. But someone else had come in the room. Someone taller than Yubaba, with long hair past her thin waist, tied with a band. This person was wearing a uniform. This person held a key in her hand. He peered closer, until he could finally see who it was. ÒHaku? Is that you? What the HELL has the bitch done to you? I swear, IÕll get her back. First, I gotta figure out how to get you out of here.Ó Haku shrank back from her, as she entered. ÒHaku, donÕt you remember? ItÕs me. You know. Rin?Ó

Gothic_farie: Tada! A new chapter! I want to know what people think. Should this be a Chihiro/Haku fic, or Rin/Haku fic? IÕll let the replies decide! AnywaysÉI promised replies to the people who reviewed already, so here they are!

Killer_tinkerbell: Thanks, I hope it WILL be a great fic! 

Manga: IÕm really sorry, I know the format is BAD!

Mizura Volphen: Nice name! What does it mean? Thanks for the compliment, and I know, the paragraphs are HORRIBLE!

D.M.: IÕm sorry, IÕve said that so many times, IÕm trying! Forgive me!

GoldenGalaxia: IsnÕt Yubaba an evil lady? Tee hee, IÕm so evil! Yes! Hit her! He is SOO hot! I plan to write more! Thank you SO much! 


	4. Going Away

Gothic_farie: Well, I am back! IÕm slightly running out of ideas, so if people would like to have a hand in how this fic goes, IÕm all for it! I need more people to vote on the pairingÉI could even make it a No Face/Chihiro fic, so itÕs up to YOU! Yes YOU! 

Haku: o_OÉÉÉ.help me! Thank the heavens she doesnÕt own S.P!

Gothic_farie: SAYS YOU!

Waiting Ð Wishing

Chihiro stood there, stunned. She knew she couldnÕt have seen Haku. It was impossible. He was just a dream, a figment of her imagination. Right? Then why was he here now? Why did he look the way he did? He seemed so weak, so tired, like he had no reason to survive. What had happened there, in the Spirit World that had reduced him to looking like he was dying? She reached into her pocket, looking for something that she hadnÕt even remembered putting there. Her fingers closed around the thread, and she brought out the ponytail holder. _ZenibaÉ._Chihiro began to walk back towards Yuki, who had been looking back, wondering if she should go and see if her friend was mentally sane or not. When Chihiro reached YukiÕs side, Yuki reached out a hand and touched her on the arm. ÒHey there missy, glad you could join us on earth again. Would you mind telling the rest of us what we missed?Ó

Chihiro turned towards her dearest friend, with cloudy grey eyes. She felt as if gravity had become suddenly heavier, and was threatening to crush her to the ground. She was afraid for Haku, afraid of what might have happened. She couldnÕt see the world around her. The bright flashing colors, the people walking by, the sun shining on the green leaves, creating patches of color on the grey pavement. It all suddenly turned dim, as if it was no longer important. ÒI-IÕm sorry Yuki, IÕm not feeling so good. Maybe I should go home, and catch up to you tomorrow. IÕm feeling rather sick. IÕm really really sorryÉÓ She trailed off as her friend gave her a big squeeze. ÒHey, no problem, IÕll see you tomorrow! Feel better!Ó She smiled, and watched as her friend walked quietly home. Something had spooked her, and Yuki was worried.

Chihiro walked home, feeling darker and sadder by the step. She couldnÕt get HakuÕs trouble out of her mind. She kept coming up with all of these dark situations, such as he had been wounded in a battle, or he had been in a fight, or captured, or something even worse. She was going crazy not knowing. ÒHakuÉoh HakuÉ.I hope youÕre okay.Õ 

By the time it was dark, her fears werenÕt subsided. They kept looming up; giving her ideas that became more gruesome and more horrible until she could barely stand it. She kept staring out the window, hoping to catch a glimpseÉ. Ô_A glimpse of what? My knight in shining SCALES? HeÕd have claws for weapons, and large eyes, and would be able to fly through the sky. HeÕs not really alive, you know. HeÕs just a stupid dreamÉbut my dream. I want to be with him, no matter what. I want to see Haku, and Rin, and Bo, and No Face, Zeniba, and even Yubaba!Õ _

Tears began to slowly fall down her face as she stared, and she began to sob quietly, pressing her hand against the glass, letting her heart fly through to the open air to join her knight flying through the sky. She stared at the stars hoping that where-ever he was, Haku could see them too. She closed her eyes, and remembered everything she could about the bathhouse, and all its residents. The sights, the smells, the people, everything she could. 

Chihiro closed her eyes, feeling a thought slowly come forward. She waited patiently, not wanting to lose the thought before she even gained it. It came, as a fish leaping and swimming through water, until she captured it mentally. As she listened to what her mind was telling her, she stood up slowly. She knew it was time. It was time to go back. She knew now that it was she who would go back and see Haku, and he would truly be able to keep his promise. 

It was time to go save him. And no matter what the costs, she would do it. Hopefully, the gate would let her through, and she would then go to the place that had changed her life. She didnÕt care if she never came back; she needed to leave this place. Even though she knew Yuki would be upset, this was for the best. She began to move around, packing up some items she thought would be necessary, such as a picture of her mother and father, some changes of clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and some other items she couldnÕt leave behind. 

When she was ready, she stood at her parents door, listening to her father snore, and her mother mumble quietly. ÒNight mom, night dad. Hope you two sleep well. I love you.Ó With that, she quietly slipped outside, and stared at her house. It was really happening. She was really going. She was on her way to another adventure.

Gothic_farie: @_@ I feel dizzyÉbut hereÕs another chapter! Chihiro is finally on her way! Wahoo! Well, I need more votes on Chihiro/Haku, Haku/Rin, Chihiro/No Face! Give me ideas on what you think should happen in the next chapter. Should Chihiro just have a nice lovely reunion, or should she get in some trouble? I dunno, YOU TELL ME! 

Sen: This fic is weird. 

Haku: Why am I all locked up?

Gothic: Because it helps the plot. Now shut up and let the lovely people review!

Haku/Sen: Oh myÉ.


	5. Author's NoteI'm SORRY I'm SORRY

Gothic_farie: IÕm really really sorry about the delay here. My parents took me to L.A for my cousinÕs wedding reception, and I got home about half an hour ago. I PROMISE I will give you another chapter tomorrow or Tuesday, IÕm just really busy, and IÕm going to collapse. Bear with me, and in two days tops, youÕll get to see Chihiro enter the Spirit World, and have another adventure! And by the votes, this fic will be a Sen/Haku pairing. J

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!


	6. Arrangement

**Gothic_farie:** Whew! Well, IÕm sorry for the delay, folks. I really would have updated over the weekend if I could. But since I couldnÕt, IÕm sorry. Anyways, cue the drum rollÉ*pause* whereÕs the drummer? Where the HELL is my drummer?! *fades off while yelling to anyone who will listen*

**Sen:** Gomen for her, sheÕs a little cranky right now. She has a busy week schedule. Anyways, hereÕs the next chappie. And for all of you who DONÕT know, she doesnÕt own Spirited Away. Thank YOU Gibli Studio! 

**Waiting Ð Heartbreak**

**H**aku watched from underneath his bangs as Rin (A. N: I know some people say Lin, but I say RinÉ.) slowly untied his chains. She glanced at him every now and then, wondering if he was truly broken from YubabaÕs torture. In the darkness, she couldnÕt tell for sure, but it seemed as if he was glaring at her. She swallowed slightly, feeling a rush of adrenaline rise up, and tried to calm herself. This was HakuÉ he wouldnÕt hurt her. He wouldnÕt hurt his own friendÉwould he? She shook her head, and tried to ignore the whispering voice in the back of her head. She carefully slid HakuÕs right hand out of his chain, and winced as she saw the raw skin and flesh where the metal had rubbed. 

Haku bit his lip as Rin worked, trying to remain calm and focused. He wanted to thin of anything but the pain. As she worked, he thought again of Chihiro, and how she had grown so beautiful. Her eyes were wide, and grey as the sea after a storm. Her complexion was fair, and her lips were as pink as if painted after a rosebud. When her eyes watered, he would have done **anything** to take the pain away. Her hair was the color of dark brown velvet, and he would have loved to stroke it, and run his fingers through it. 

After one half hour, Rin had finally freed Haku of his restraints. Now he lay in her lap, his head resting on her shoulder, quietly feeling freedom, and confusion, as he didnÕt know what to do now. His eyes slightly glazed over as a small spasm swept over him, and Rin held him close, as she rubbed sweet smelling herbs on his back and arms. He began to slowly relax, knowing that soon he would see the one he loved. He began to think of her, and thought of her name. It wasÉ.it wasÉ.He couldnÕt remember! He struggled harder to remember, mentally running every name he ever heard through his mind. But the name he was searching for wouldnÕt come. He tried to sit up, but RinÕs hands kept pushing him down, farther and farther, until he was pressed against her. She began to hum a song, slowly at first, then getting louder and louder, until he was consumed completely by the deep melody. 

RinÕs eyes glittered in the dark, and she began to slowly smile. Ô_Now, he will forget all about her, and soonÉvery soon he will become mine.* _A small smile crossed her face, and she leaned down until her chin was resting on HakuÕs head. She sighed lovingly, and kept on humming and singing until she could feel that Haku had become limp. She smoothed his hair, then carefully held him close to her while picking him up, so that her hands were underneath his back and knees. She walked to the door; staggering slightly because of his weight, and opened the large wooden door that for so long had remained closed, and had sealed off the light. 

She carried him up all the way to his old room, now dusty and tattered, and placed him underneath the covers. She vanished for a moment to fetch a washcloth, and soon returned with a new uniform as well. She saw him sleeping peacefully, taking deep regular breaths, but his face was different. His skin was whiter than before, his hair ragged and dark. She sighed, and saw his lips, chapped and dry twitch, and open, trying desperately to form a name that he had forgotten.

She sat down by his bed, and began to wait patiently for her arranged husband to awake. Ô_Yubaba set this marriage up, and told me that I could free him, and he could once again work as her assistant. But she needs insurance. She wants to make sure he completely forgets Sen, so that he will stay loyal. I donÕt remember when I began to love him, but I do now. I am also loyal to Yubaba, and will do anything in my power to help this bathhouse grow!* _(A.N: I know she sounds out of character, but there are hints here that says somethingÕs going on! The first person that can figure it out wins a chance to direct how Chihiro and Haku meet!)

Haku felt someone wrap him in something soft, and put a cool cloth on his head. He assumed he was back before he met Chihiro, and that he had fallen sick. He **knew** Yubaba was going to yell at him for getting sick now, it was one of the busiest times of the year. He groaned, and some female shushed him, while stretching out his legs so he was in a comfortable position. He fell back asleep presently, and dreamed of a young girl, crying out his name. She had her hair in a ponytail, she was scrawny, and definitely not the prettiest girl ever, and she was running towards him. His eyebrows furrowed, and he reached out his hands. Somehow he knew this girl. But he didnÕt know how he knew. She just seemed familiar. He mumbled in his sleep, ÒIÕm waiting for you, IÕm here.Ó

**Gothic_farie:** WasnÕt that the worst chappie? I meanÉI HATE what I just wrote. But hopefully one person will like it! @_@ I just went to martial arts for the first time in a while, and it was so intense I wanted to give up and yet keep going! Yes yes, well, IÕll have next chapter out by Friday, because I have a performance on Thursday, and rehersal tomorrow. IÕll see what I can do! R&R! J


	7. Beginning of Travels

Gothic_farie: OwÉIÕm really tired. IÕm so sorry I havenÕt updated in so long. School is pushing me to actually do my homework. Heh heh, well, here you go!

Sen: Shame on you for not updating!

Gothic_farie: IÕm sorry! IÕm sorry!

Haku: IÕm still glad you donÕt own meÉ

Gothic_farie: I know you wish I did! ;-) j/k!

Haku: @_@

Waiting-- Chapter 5

Chihiro slipped on some rocks, and fell to her hands and knees. Her hair fell in front of her face, and she stared at her hands, which were smeared with dirt and blood from vines and thorns. Her grey eyes filled with tears, and she heard her heart pounding in her ears. Ô_Why is this happening now, when IÕve moved on, andÑI donÕt need him any more! HeÕs a fictional character, and IÕm running after a stupid dream that means nothing. NOTHING!Õ _She stood up shakily, and leaned against a nearby tree. 

She held up the purple threads that she had kept for so long. Her fingers curled slowly around it, as if reluctantly she was accepting her own fate. The wind began to blow around her, the branches of the trees moving slowly back and forth, the light changing and becoming green, then yellow with hints of blue crossing over her face, making patters like the sun shining down on the water, stroking her face, letting her know that everything was going to be alright. She closed her eyes, and thought as much as she could about the world she had left so long ago. 

She stayed there for quite some time, calming herself, and trying to find out where to go. If anyone had seen her, they would have thought her a statue meditating on the way of life. They would have thought she was trying to escape the mortal life. She let her hair blow around her face, and watched the birds fly in the sky, and it reminded her of Haku, and how he flew so high, she swore she could touch the stars. She remembered the moonlight on her skin, and how it felt like cool silk on her hands, and the wind had embraced her face, and kissed her cheeks, while her fingers were entwined in soft hair.

After a few minutes of quiet reflection, she backed away from the tree, and stared down the road. ÒIf I go through, I may never come back here. I might never see Yuki, or my mom or dad again,Ó she whispered. Tears fell down her cheeks, and her lip quivered, but she brushed them away quietly. She remembered a Swiss knife that her father had given her two years ago, and she turned to face the tree, and carved her own name, and 1987 Ð 2003. If she came back, she would cross it out, but if she didnÕt, there would at least be a message. 

She looked towards the tunnel, and began to walk towards it, slowly, quietly, as if she had lead weights tied to her feet. She looked back every now and then, stopping as she reached the entrance. ÒGoodbye everyoneÉfor now.Ó She backed slowly into the dark tunnel, only turning around again when she couldnÕt tell how far it was to the exit. She walked slowly, and smiled as she remembered her mother. _ÔDonÕt cling so Chihiro, youÕll make me trip! Oh, you should try this, itÕs DELICIOUS! You shouldnÕt walk off like that, Chihiro.Ó_ She blinked as she stepped out of the train station, and rubbed her eyes. The meadow was the same, but the sky was slightly darker. There seemed to be a gloom in the air, a certain sadness that made the area seem grey. 

ÒOh Haku, what happened here? Why is this happening?Ó

Gothic_farie: PhewÉThat took a while! I tried to be descriptive. Anyways, the next chapter IS when Chihiro and Haku meet! I thinkÉ.No, just kidding. Alright! And thanks for all the reviews! In the next chapter, IÕll reply to your replies! UmÉI hope that makes sense to you. ErrrrÉEh he heh heh. 


	8. Back Home Again

Gothic: WhoaÉI had NO idea this much time had passed. Shows how much I know!

Haku: Which, I might add, is NOT a lot!

Gothic *makes a face*: You know what, be happy I DONÕT own you (not that I want toÉ.oh waitÉ.) 

Sen: What the? Do the story already!

Gothic: OhÉright!

Waiting Ð Chapter eight

Haku felt increasingly pensive as the days wore on. For some reason, people were looking at him strangely. They whispered and stared at him when they thought he wasnÕt looking. He was now sitting in his room, trying to find some peace from the ever-gossiping crowd. 

As he sat there, he began to think of that girl again. The girl in his dreams. Ô_Who is she? Why is she in my dreams? Where the HELL do I know her from?!Õ_ His fist slammed down into his hand, and he frowned. Even though he had been married to Rin for a month, he couldnÕt get this other girl out of his mind. He sighed, and flopped gracefully down onto his back, and closed his eyes. The bed that he shared with Rin was comfortable, but something was missing in his life, some unexplainable thing that kept him guessing. 

He smiled slightly, and let out a small gust of breath. The world seemed to be pressing down on him, and the stress was very slowly affecting his work. Yubaba had seemed distant, and then smug as he and Rin said their vows. 

~Flash-back~

Rin stood in front of Haku, and she smiled at him, her brown eyes wide and soft. Her mouth parted slightly, and she began, her voice settling over Haku like a favorite blanket. She took a breath, and then started. ÒHaku, for all the years IÕve known you, IÕve never thought of anyone else. YouÕve always been there for me, good times and bad, and I always want to be there for you, when you need me. I love you with all my heart, and hope that weÕll be together for the rest of our days.Ó She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand, and he felt proud and happy, with a little guilt mixed in. He didnÕt know where it came from, but he suddenly had a thought that he shouldnÕt be there. He shook his head slightly, and calmed himself. This was his wedding day; there was nothing to be worried or guilty about. He smiled back at her, his hair tied behind him (A.N: Just go with meÉ.Haku: Â_ÂÉI donÕt like where this is going! Gothic: Hah hah!) and he brushed a few wisps of hair back. ÒRin, there is no one else for me but you. You are the reason IÕm here, you are the reason IÕm alive. I love you, and I promise to take care of you forever and more.Ó As his rich voice spoke, he had had a vision of a girl around the same age, sitting up in bed, her dark hair tumbling down her back in black waves, her grey eyes wide, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then it had vanished, and all that was left was Rin. 

When they had retired to his room, Haku and Rin had stared at each other for a long period of time. He felt lost, torn as if there was something else he should have been doing. He took RinÕs hands in his, and kissed them as she led him down to the bed. She kissed him passionately, and he felt the familiar lust arise, and spread down his body like fire. He reached behind her and began to undo her sash, as she pulled his shirt over his head, and ripped the silk ribbon off of his hair. His fingers stroked her soft skin, and she quivered at his touch. She grinned at him, and whispered, ÒI thank Yubaba for bringing us together.Ó He nodded, ÒSo do I, love, so do I.Ó She kissed him again, and for the rest of that night, there had been no other words, just two people expressing how much they loved each other. 

~Present~

Haku sighed, and his hand curled again into a fist, tightening around the blanket. It wasnÕt fair. He loved Rin, he really did, but this girlÉShe wouldnÕt leave him alone. She was in his thoughts, her sweet voice spoke to him of love, and trust, and her fingers untangled his hair as he flew in the sky. His breathing slowed, and soon he was back in the dream, with the nameless girl holding onto him as he talked to her, her eyes pleading, telling him not to go.

****

At the same time, Chihiro was standing at the river, her heart pounding. She didnÕt even know if this would work. Her eyes were wide, and she pulled her hair back into a braid, not wanting it to get in the way. She absentmindedly tied it with the purple threads (A.N: No idea if itÕs a scrunchie or not, so go with me) and pulled out some strands of hair in front of her face, as was the style. She squared her shoulders, and began to walk across the

Riverbed, taking one rock at a time. She then walked slowly up the stairs, smelling the familiar smells of food that her father had so long ago. She smiled widely. It **had** worked! She was back in the Spirit World! She laughed suddenly, and stood there for a few minutes, simply hugging herself, letting the wind caress her and the sun warm her. Then, after taking a few breaths, she began to walk again, and quietly sung a tune she remembered from choir.

_I will remember you,_

_Will you remember me?_

_DonÕt let your life_

_Pass you by,_

_Waiting out for _

_The memories._

She hoped Haku remembered her. She felt a rise of panic, and wild thoughts occurred in her head. _ÔWhat if he forgot me? What if heÕs moved on? Has he found someone else?Õ_ She grimaced, holding on to the hope he hadnÕt done any of those things. She caught her first glimpse of the restaurants, and she forgot her worry and ran up the rest of the stairs. 

As she walked among the buildings, she held her nose as not to be tempted by the food. She noticed the lights were beginning to fade slowly to grey, so she ran forward, hoping to see Kamajii and the soot balls before the sun went completely down. She had no idea what she was doing, but she held on the faith that something good would happen. Maybe she would even see Haku, and Rin! Her happiness and excitement overwhelmed her, and she ran even faster, until she got to the bridge. There she stopped, hoping to see Haku, but he wasnÕt there. She sighed, and looked around, and leaned on the bridge railing, catching her breath, and delaying going in, hoping that Haku would come out and see her. But after a few moments, she knew she shouldnÕt stay any more, so she walked slowly across the bridge, remembering everyone. She couldnÕt wait to see them. 

Gothic: erÉ.umÉheeey there! Oh, and before I forget, thank you very much for all of you who replied! Very sweet and very nice! IÕm glad you all like it! J An-

Haku: I donÕt! I feel very dirty now! Ewwww!

Rin: Watch it! I donÕt want to either! UgÉNow I feel sick! 

Sen: God Haku, whatÕs up with this?

Haku: IÕm sorry! IÕm not the one doing this, I swear!

Gothic: And so, for the day, I bid you all farewell!

Haku: Stupid author, making Chihiro get mad at me!

Gothic: WHATÕS THAT? 

*fade of everyone bickering, and Kamajii pulling the curtains down so no one can see the embarrassing display. Bo sticks his head out and says ÒTh-Th-ThatÕs all folks!Ó*


	9. Communication with a Spider

Gothic_farie: @_@ I am so pushed for schoolworkÉgah! Darn that school! Oh well, hereÕs the next chappie for you all!

Haku: Oh myÉsheÕs actually considering doing it! 

Gothic_farie: Shut up. My fans love me! THEY LOVE ME! *runs after Haku yelling*

Waiting Ð Chapter 9

Chihiro slipped quietly from shadow to shadow, her heart pounding so loud, she wouldnÕt have been surprised if she had been caught. She caught her breath every time something moved, and every time she heaved a sigh when it turned out to be a branch or a mouse. She walked slowly down to the stairs where she had first slipped, and took a deep breath. This time she would not be afraid, this time she would walk down fearlessly. She clenched her shirt in her hands unconsciously, a habit she hadnÕt fully gotten rid of, even after all these years. 

She stepped slowly down one step, and then another, holding her breath, and stepping with her toe and then putting her whole weight on her foot. She finally stood at the door to that would take her to Kamajii, and the loveable soot balls. She shivered as she remembered her last adventure, and placed her hand on her chest. She felt so anxious, and still partially disbelieving, but she was here, she was back. 

Putting her ear to the door, she heard the familiar sounds of Kamajii grumbling at the soot balls, and she smiled. She was really here; she was really back in the Spirit World. She felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders, and she laughed. She opened the door slowly, and stepped in. She saw the spider-spirit working away, and she grinned, her eyes watering slightly. She remembered all the help he had given her, and hoped that she could still call him grandfather. Ô_I hope he remembers meÉÕ_ She felt something around her legs, and looked down. The soot balls had seen her, and had started to crowd around her. They jumped up and down in excitement, and she grinned. At least someone knew her!

At the sound, Kamajii looked up from what he was doing. What he saw, he had never expected to see, but had dearly hoped he would. A girl stood there, her grey eyes wide and familiar, her right hand clutched to her chest, a tentative smile around her lips, a blush on her cheeks, and taller, and older since the last time he saw her. Her left hand was balled into a fist clutching her shirt, and he smiled. Leaning closer, he whispered, ÒChihiro, is that you?Ó (A.N. There are differences between the Japanese and English version. In the Japanese, Kamajii learns that Sen is really ChihiroÉHaku tells him :-D ) She leaned back slightly, as if she remembered him, but was afraid if he was really there. Then, slowly, she nodded, and smiled back at him. 

ÒIÕm hereÉ.IÕm here because somethingÕs happened. I donÕt know what, but I feel likeÉyouÕre in trouble. All of you.Ó She sighed, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He noticed that her fingers were slender and elegant. Ô_Like a true princess,Õ_ he thought. His brows crinkled together as he smiled, and Chihiro blinked as she tried to figure out what was so funny. 

She knew sooner or later she would have to bring up the subject of Haku, but she needed to sort out her feelings for him. She knew that she cared for him; she knew that he was beautiful, and she would die for him, but she didnÕt know if she loved him, or if it was a friend Ð friend relationship. She sighed, and her eyes closed, a wrinkle taking up residence between her eyes. Kamajii reached out a hand; he didnÕt want to see her suffer. 

ÒChihiro, my adopted grand daughter, what makes you grieve so? No one as happy as you were should be sad. What makes you worry?Ó Chihiro looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, and her chin began to quiver. ÒIÕm worried about Ha---everyone. It seems so different. So hostile. I canÕt explain what it is, but thereÕs something going on. WhatÕs going on, Oji-san? (A.N- grandfatherÉ.) Why do I have this sense of doom? Why does everything seem so drab and dreary?Ó She stood up, her two hands clasped in four of his. 

Kamajii led her to the sliding door, and sat her down. He walked back to his post, and began to work, and Chihiro watched silently as four bath-tokens fell down, and dangled in front of his face. KamajiiÕs arms moved as if on their own accord, and he ground the herbs together, and as he did, he pondered on how to tell Chihiro all that had passed.

ÒChihiro, not everything is as it was. People have changed, for the better or for the worse. ItÕs been six years, and people haveÉÓ Here he paused, his voice shaky, and he clutched his kettle tighter with his hand as he raised it to his lips. After a moment, he gulped the water down, and set the kettle back in its original position. ÒPeople have moved on, and have grown wiser, or harsher, or in some cases, even forgottenÉÓ His mind flashed back to Haku, who seemed to be exactly the same person that he was before he saw Chihiro. The only difference now, was that he was married to Rin. Ô_Poor Chihiro, the sweet child. SheÕs back because she worries about him, and all of us. How will she take the news?Õ _

Chihiro grew ever more impatient as she waited for Kamajii to spill the news. Her fists shook from the pressure, and small cuts appeared on her palm and small trickles of blood dripped from between her fingers. Finally, in the silence, she stood up, and frantically whispered, ÒKamajii, what aboutÉ.what will I do? I canÕt ask Yubaba for work! I just **canÕt!**Ó Kamajii bowed his head, and agreed with her. ÒYes, that is true, butÉ.I could tell her that I have an assistant, because not even the soot balls are enough now. I need someone. IÕm getting older. But we need a new name. If she found out who you really were, then there would be hell to pay. Your name is Namiko (A.N- literally translated as wave Ðchild). SheÕll probably call you Nami, or if youÕre lucky, sheÕll call you Ko!Ó He crinkled up his eyes and smiled, and she gave a small twitch of her own. 

ÒIÕllÉIÕll need a uniform. I canÕt just stay in these clothes!Ó She felt impatient to know about what happened to Haku, but knowing Kamajii, he would just ignore her and forget, or he would ramble on and on about something else and finally after a few hours say one simple sentence. So she sighed, and smiled. It _was_ good to be back here anyways, so she would endure his cheerfulness. He started to talk about who he should call to give Chihiro a uniform. Finally, knowing she wanted to see Rin (and knowing she had to know about the marriage), he decided to call her. She still brought him his food, and since it was near dinner, she would be coming soon. He would send her for a uniform. ChihiroÕs uniform would be different, because she would be so close to the furnace. She would need a fire repellent uniform, so hers would be black, and slightly thicker than the magenta uniforms. 

There was an awkward silence as they waited, Chihiro sitting on the ledge, her hands behind her knees, pulling them up to her chin. Kamajii still worked the boiler, but he looked back every now and then. When he looked, he saw a glimpse of the child she was before. The soot balls went back and forth from the opening as they always did, back and forth, back and forth, but every time they went, they cast glances at Chihiro. Minutes passed, and Chihiro placed her forehead on her knees and felt how tired she was.

Finally, they heard the sound of wood scraping on wood, and a familiar loud voice (that also sounded to Chihiro slightly less aliveÉsomehow, it seemed more flat) proclaimed that it was time for dinner. Rin stepped in, and brought out the bowl. Chihiro leapt up, and twisted around and gaped. 

ÒRin!Ó Chihiro stepped up to the taller girl, and smiled, stretching out her hands. Rin stepped back, and looked confused. ÒWho are YOU?Ó Chihiro looked shocked, then looked at Kamajii. He sighed, and looked at Rin. ÒSheÕsÉmy granddaughterÕs sister.Ó Rin peered at Chihiro, and scowled. ÒSo, whatÕs your **name?**Ó Chihiro stuttered for a minute, and then remembered the name Kamajii had given for her. ÒMyÉ.name is Nami. ItÕs very nice to meet you. Kamajii told me all about you. IÕm his new assistant, you see. Since heÕs getting old, and feeble.Ó Kamajii drew up at this point, and mumbled ÒToo old? I think not! But yes, Nami is my new assistantÉand she needs a new uniform, and she needs toÉshe needs to meet your husband, to make sure she meets his approval.Ó Chihiro looked up at Rin with renewed interest. ÒOh, you have a husband?Ó She smiled at Rin, and Rin looked back with a smile that didnÕt quite meet her eyes. ÒOh yes, heÕs YubabaÕs henchman. He does all of her honorable work. HeÕs a good man, my Haku.Ó

Gothic: @_@ ItÕs already too lateÉBut I love you all, so hereÕs another cliff hanger. I know that I said that last chapter would be the one where they (our couple) meet, but then during E.S.L (me being an angel and volunteering there J ) got a really good idea, so I wrote this down. I PROMISE next chapter will be the one where they meet. I swear!

Haku: UmÉ.I wasnÕt in this!

Gothic: So?

Haku: I wanna be in this!

Gothic: Too bad! 

Haku: No fair! *pout*


	10. Meeting of Sorrow

Gothic: Mwah ha ha ha! I am done with school for the week! I am SOOOO happy! Hee hee. 

Haku: SAY IT ALREADY!

Gothic: NO!

Haku: SAY IT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAY IT!

Gothic: noÉ.

Haku: IÕll bat my eyes at you and be sexy!

Gothic: YOU GOT IT! Okay. I donÕt own spirited awayÉ.

Waiting --- Chapter 10

Haku paced back and forth in his room. Rin was supposed to meet him fifteen minutes ago, and now he had a strange message from a runner (A.N. Basically a messenger) who said that she was helping KamajiiÕs new assistant! He glared at the mirror, where an uptight 17 year old stared back. His skin was pale for some reason, and his back hurt on some occasions. He was confused by all this, and by the girl in his dreams. He knew something was happening, but he didnÕt know what it was. He walked over to the window, and leaned an elbow there, his chin resting in his cupped hand. The window was open, so a slight breeze came in and stirred his hair. He sighed, and closed his eyes. Ô_I need to just go with whatÕs happening. What ever happens will happen for a reason.Õ_

He looked up as he heard feet coming towards him. They made a shake every time they stepped, so he knew it had to be Bo. The now five-year old child was still the same height, but fortunately for all he had lost some weight. Haku sighed, and opened the door as Bo walked in. He stared down at the older man, and didnÕt blink. Haku stared back, confused, not knowing what was going on. 

The younger child spoke, his voice high, but still filled up the entire room. ÒHaku, why do you lie to yourself? ItÕs not going to last!Ó Haku gave Bo a look of irritation, and waved his hand. ÒBo, donÕt ask questions you donÕt need to know the answers to. IÕve given up playing your silly games.Ó Bo flinched, and his eyes began to water. Haku rolled his eyes slightly, and reached out his arms. ÒBo, I didnÕt mean it. IÕm just frustrated. IÕm wondering about my wife, have you seen her?Ó BoÕs face brightened, and he nodded.

Clearing his throat, he began, twisting his fingers in his sleeve, and dragging his right shoe along the ground. ÒRin said for me to tell you that sheÕll be up as soon as she could with the new assistant of KamajiiÕs. She said that you are going to have to look after her, cos Mamma said so, and sheÕs not to be treated unf-unÉÓ

Haku tapped his hand on his other arm, and huffed slightly. ÒYou mean unfairly?Ó Bo nodded, and he groaned. This was an assignment he could do without! But orders were orders, and he could hear his wifeÕs loud voice now. She was saying something to a new girl apparently, because a higher, softer voice could be heard every now and then, laughing at something Rin said. 

Haku moved away from Bo as the door opened, and the two women came through. One was his own Rin, wearing her usual uniform, and another, as he expected, wearing the exact uniform, but black, with black arm guards and a head cover that masked everything but her eyes. He stared, trying to unnerve the girl, but she merely looked away towards Bo, who knew her before anyone else. 

****************

Chihiro still felt the shock of what Rin said. _ÔHeÕs a good man, my HakuÉÕ_ She was shocked, hurt, betrayed. She couldnÕt deny it, she had to believe it. There was the ring on RinÕs finger. As they walked towards HakuÕs room, it was all she could do to stop her heart from flying out of her chest, and crying right then and there. She hoped it wasnÕt the truth, but Rin hadnÕt lied. 

The door to HakuÕs room was blue, and she stared at it, remembering the combination of the blue of the midnight sky, and the blue of HakuÕs hair as they flew towards the bathhouse. But that was all over now. As the door swung forwards, she saw him standing there, his face scowling as it did the first time she talked to him in front of Yubaba. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and he was leaning against the window. She felt a lump in her throat, and it was hard to swallow. All she wanted to do was run up and hug him, laughing, but she couldnÕt. He was married. She turned, and saw Bo. _ÔHeÕs so much older than before. I hope HE remembers me!Õ_ She bowed to him, and before he could talk, she spoke quietly, not removing the mask from her face. ÒI am pleased to be able to work here. I promise to work hard, and to be dedicated in my duties. My name is Nami. Pleased to meet you both.Ó

She took a quick glance at Haku, whoÕs beautiful green eyes seemed to have widened slightly, and his fingers were more tightly wrapped around himself. Bo bowed in return, and introduced himself. Chihiro bowed in return, and took another glance at the dragon-boy who had betrayed her. His hair was a bit longer, his face was pale, he was skinnier, as if he hadnÕt enough to eat. She wished she could help. She wishedÉso much to kiss him. But she couldnÕt do any of it. 

ÒRemoveÉremove your mask.Ó She looked up at Haku, and then at Rin, who moved towards her husband. She kissed him quickly on the lips, and he seemed responsive, but Chihiro noticed a stiffness in his posture. Then Rin put her arm around his waist and smiled. ÒComon, Nami, he doesnÕt biteÉ.hard!Ó She laughed, and Chihiro clenched her fist. She felt angry, and stupid. Ô_Haku never said he loved me, and we didnÕt exactly have a relationship. So why do I feel so jealous?Õ _She backed away from HakuÕs staring emerald eyes, shaking her head, and cleared her throat.

ÒIÕm afraid my Master will want me to return. I was pleased to meet you both.Ó Taking one last glance at Haku, she bowed again, and hastily retreated. All the way down the stairs she cried, thankful that no one could see her tears. She could hear shouting from above, and people running after her, but she didnÕt stop. She couldnÕt. She **had** to get away, back to the boilers. She would be dedicated, alright. She wouldnÕt even come out. She couldnÕt face Haku again. It hurt too much. 

When she finally came to the boiler room, she threw open the door, and ran to Kamajii. She sobbed there, kneeling on the floor, Kamajii beside her, stroking her back, her hair, and her arms, hoping to calm her down. She stayed that way for a long time, thinking about Haku, and how he had betrayed her trust. 

Gothic: Lousy lousy chapter. But IÕm glad you all have liked it so far. Anyways, I would really like suggestions on how this ends, because so far I have two ideas. One: They get in a huge fight and she does something, and then he comes after her, and they fall in love again and go against Yubaba, or, Two: She ignores him until he comes down himself, demanding she talk to him, and she refuses, he persuades her, they talk, fall in love, and then he regains his memory and they have a happy ending. Ya? No? You decide! *points at readers* 


	11. Forget Me Not

Gothic: WhoaÉ.IÕm out of school. You donÕt understand. ThatÕs awesome! No more school! Faster updates for you all! Yay! But IÕm so sorry about the late update. I just got spacing for braces, and my teeth hurt. 

Haku: No! No!!!!!!!!!!!

Gothic: You know you love it!

Haku: Â_Â

Gothic: :-p anyways, so I donÕt own the lovely sp. I wish I wish I wish!!!!!!!!

WaitingÑChapter 11

Haku put a hand up to stop the girl, his pale slender fingers reaching out, grasping nothing, his fingers curled on air. Somehow, he felt sad, as if something was leaving him. Something was missing, as if he was a child, and his mother had just left him, and he didnÕt know where she had gone. He felt perplexed, because he didnÕt know her. Or, he thought he didnÕt. His hand slowly came back down, his eyes still straining, hoping that she would come back in, and take the mask from her face and tell him what was happening. 

Rin looked from him to the door and back again. Her husband seemed upset. His eyes seemed sad, lost, and confused. He didnÕt like Nami? Or was it something else? He liked her? NoÉShe knew her husband was loyal to her. He loved **her**! And she loved him dearly. She wouldnÕt let Nami get to him. She would show Haku that she loved him more than ever before. The thought of Nami and Haku together made Rin furious and jealous at the same time. She blinked, turning her mind away from such annoying thoughts, and brushed the idea away. 

_ÔBesides, Nami will be down there the whole time, and Haku will be kept busy by Yubaba. IÕll make **sure**__of that!Õ _ She smiled, and held Haku close to her. They stayed that way for some time; sometimes speaking, sometimes humming, and sometimes no words were spoken at all. Haku thought he felt happy, but every time he thought of that girl, something seemed wrong. He glanced at the wedding picture of himself and Rin. She was smiling, her expression one of pure joy. He seemed happy in the picture, but his smile was tight lipped, and he was stiff, straight as a board, while she was flowing, soft, and white.

He had to talk to her. Somehow, he would talk to her. Maybe if he got a message from Yubaba. He would make this work. But he couldnÕt let Rin know. She wouldnÕt understand what was going on, or why this was happening. He needed this new girl. She was a piece that somehow fit into his life. He just didnÕt know how yet. But he would talk to her. He would ask a million questions, and he prayed that she had a million answers. 

************************************************

A week passed, with Chihiro barely saying a word. She helped the soot balls whenever possible, carrying the charcoal that seemed so much more heavier than before. Every time she picked up a piece she carried her own burden. The gritty feeling of the charcoal reminded her of her own life, and how it so easily could be torn apart. Once in a while Kamajii asked her to go to the kitchen and change his lunch order, or to go fetch a new herb that grew in the meadow nearby, or some cool moss from the streambed. When -ever she left the boiler room, she felt a million eyes upon her. People whispered and laughed, but she wasnÕt as excluded as before. But then, no one knew who she really was. She was even starting to forget herself. 

Whenever she saw Haku, she avoided his gaze. One look into his eyes could truly destroy her. The feeling of betrayal hadnÕt fully left her. Each night, she thought about Rin and Haku, their bodies mingled passionately, each whispering a thousand words of love to each other, while she stood there helplessly. Everything in the dream was centered on the two, and she could hear each word whispered and panted, she could hear each moan, and she could feel her throat closing in a silent scream. 

Each time she saw him, the dream floated up before her eyes. Each time, she had to draw a hand over her face, and try not to scream out. She wanted so desperately to ask him why he had done such a thing. She wanted to go up to him, shake him, slap him, and pound on his chest, all the while asking him why he had let go of what they had. Each time she saw him, her heart squeezed in her chest painfully, and each time she had to look up, and nod, smile at Rin, who was always by his side, and move on. 

Kamajii knew what was happening. He heard ChihiroÕs screams and whimpers each night when she thought he was asleep. The poor girl was slowly dying, and there was nothing he could do. The only time she was happy, was when she was out of the bathhouse. The only time she took her mask off was when she was out of the bathhouse, or when she was in the boiler room, and only when she was mixing herbs for Kamajii. 

On one such day, he sent Chihiro out for some moss that grew near the bathhouse, but just far enough so that no one could clearly see her face. Chihiro did so willingly, even looking forward to the time away. She stepped quietly, for it was just dawn, and the dew was still clinging to the lanterns, dripping off of the finely painted gutters, collecting into puddles in the ground. She didnÕt notice a pair of green eyes watching her, or another pair of darker, larger eyes that had no sympathy. All she knew was she was escaping the place that reminded her too much of what she had lost. 

Walking across the stones, Chihiro felt her pain slowly ebb away, flowing down the river like a dark fish, its scales shining as it jumped, its fins working hard to leave the frail body that held so much anguish. Chihiro sighed, and sat down, her legs underneath her, and began to unwind her mask. Slowly the fabric twirled to the ground; slowly her face became plain for all to see. Her eyes, still fringed with dark lashes, holding certain sadness. Her cheeks and lips were lighter than before, only the palest blush showing through the skin. 

She brushed her hair with her fingers, freeing it from its trap of braids. She looked at the color, and the wavy texture it had adapted. _ÔWhy am I cursed with such hair? Why does it act so horrible? Why is this all happening to me? I should just be happy that heÕs happy, but IÕm not. I can feel myself moving on, trying to see the future, but I donÕt want a future. Not without him!Õ_

She untied her armbands, and set them next to her mask, as she referred to it. Then, after stroking it for a while, she stood slowly, and stripped out of her outer kimono top. (A.N: NO idea what itÕs calledÉ.) She untied her leg bindings, and tied her pants higher, so she could walk along the riverbed. She began to hum, swaying her hands back and forth, leaving her own pattern in the water that slowly vanished. 

Suddenly, she heard a footstep behind her, and a deep voice clearing. She spun around, terrified that someone had come for their amusement while she was out of KamajiiÕs protection. But she saw that the person had short hair, and looked likeÉÉit looked like Haku! She blinked, her heart racing, and turned away again. 

ÒOh, Haku-sama, I didnÕt know you would come here. IÕm sorry, I should have said something, only, Kamajii-san sent me out here for moss, and I hadÓ Haku stepped down into the river itself beside her, and she stopped. Her mouth was chattering, but she tried to cover the sound by stepping back. He stared at her, his eyes no longer harsh, or cruel. His face seemed softer, kind, more gentle. 

ÒYou are Nami?Ó She nodded, afraid to speak. ÒYou work for Kamajii, the boiler man.Ó She nodded again, her mind beginning to race. He stepped forwards again, and reached out his hand. She stared, and looked confused. ÒYou have answers to some questions that I have.Ó 

Her eyebrows furrowed. ÒWhat? What questions? What answers? Haku-sama, I donÕt understand!Ó He reached for her with both hands, and grasped her around the upper arms. Drawing her closer, he stared deep into her eyes, and his heart began to thump loudly in his chest. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were so wide and innocent, her lips pink and open, her cheeks blushing. The black undershirt she was wearing clung to her in all the right places, and her long hair tumbled down her back and chest into the river, where the water made it flow and curl. 

ÒWhy do you tempt me so? Why do you know things I cannot?Ó He leaned closer, whispering, afraid if he were to speak louder she would bolt. ÒWhy are you so afraid to tell me?Ó He knew he was going to kiss her, and he had to stop. He was married to Rin, but she never made him feel this way. Fire spilled from his head to his toes, and gathered around his heart, and tightened his groin. His fingers where he touched her were tingling. Her skin was so smooth, so soft. 

They stood that way for minutes, or hours. Neither one had knowledge of how much time had passed. Something else passed between them, a current of feelings that swept them both away. Finally, Chihiro felt pain in her left ankle where a small rock hit her. She bit her lip, and looked down. Haku searched her face, not wanting to let her go, not wanting this to be the end.

ÒI need to get back. Kamajii will be wondering where I am with the moss. Excuse me.Ó She moved past him, and he whirled, feeling his heart leave with her. ÒCan I see you sometime soon?Ó She looked back, and felt as if she were separating herself from the one thing that kept her sane. She knew soon she was going to cry, and felt as if she were crying already. Why did this feel so much like saying goodbye?

ÒI donÕt know. IÕm busy and so are you. Plus, **Sir**, you are a married man.Ó _ÔOne that I wish was notÉbut you are, anyway. I love you. I will try not to, but I do.Õ _ She blushed, and turned away, moving away from the tide, which flowed to Haku, the path that was forbidden to her. 

When she got back to her cloth and her bindings, she saw freshly picked moss there, and some flowers that were bright blue with a center of yellow. ÒOhÉ..Forget-me-notsÉÉ.Óshe breathed. She looked up at Haku, and he stared back at her, smiling. She put on her bindings and her mask, and placed the moss in a bag at her side. As she walked back to the bathhouse, she placed the flowers at the end of her braid. Haku stared after her, a similar bunch in his sash. ÒForget me not, mysterious maiden.Ó

Gothic: Wow! I owe this chapter to Lynnie. When I read your review, I got really inspired, so this one goes out to you! I would love to be on your favorite authorÕs list. I canÕt believe it! *blushes*

As for everyone else, thank you so much. I really appreciate your reviews, and I enjoy taking the time to read them. You all give such helpful hints, and examples, it really really helps. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! *cries*


	12. Author Apology

Gothic: IÕm sooooooo sorry about the delay here, people. IÕm really really sick right now. I have the whole stuffy nose, sneezing, aching, stuffy throat, dizziness, nausea, slight fever thing going on. Not to mention I just got braces today. AND I have a concert on Sunday, so IÕll try and post next week. 

**Thank you SOOO much for standing by me for this story, I really appreciate every one! **

**Also, how about some ideas? How would YOU like the story to go? Should someone die? Should there be a big dramatic fight scene? A big romantic thingy? **

**Oh, and a notice to all, my official couple in this fic ISNÕT Rin and Haku. ItÕs Chihiro and Haku, but for the shock of all I put in this twist. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! UmÉyeah! **

**@_@ *faints***


	13. Insane Hope

Gothic: OMG! I love you all SOOO much! I love your reviews and suggestions. And to those who said that I might be sick of their talking too much, or whatever, YOU ARE SO WRONG! I love hearing what ever you have to say, how ever long or short! And thanks for the support about the braces. IÕm feeling better, but IÕm just sad about the whole no gum thing. Oh well, hereÕs the story! Oh, and the whole thing with the weird symbolsÉmy computer wonÕt let me do quotation marks, apparently, so IÕm trying to change itÉ.I donÕt own Spirited Away. Damnit! Or I would distribute it to every fan around the world!

Waiting Ð Chapter 12

Rin had seen the damned girl leave, and had watched as Haku had followed. She stood by the doorway for some time afterwards, her nails burrowing their way deep into her hands. She didnÕt want to believe this was happening. She wouldnÕt believe it. She shook her head twice, hoping that this simple motion would clear away all of her doubts. 

A deep pain began to spread throughout her whole body. It started with her heart, sending thoughts of neglect and abandonment. Flowing through her chest, it tightened her lungs with an iron band until she couldnÕt breathe; flashing pictures of what was to come. It sent jealousy through her whole body, whispering of men who will cheat, have affairs and leave their wives all alone.

Rin stood frozen to the spot, her heart beating frantically, and with each beat, a name appeared in her mind. //_Nami Nami Nami_// One hand clawed the air, imagining her nails ripping NamiÕs perfect skin, damaging her eyes, those grey eyes that seemed so sad, but never to see again. She imagined her nails going through the girlÕs parted lips and down to the chin, slashing at the slender neck so she could end the girlÕs pitiful existence.

The idea was so intoxicating that Rin began to laugh. She threw back her head, the dark strands of her hair flowing through the air, shining in the afternoon sun. Her arms were spread wide from her body, her palms and fingers reaching towards the sky. Still laughing, she opened the door, passing by two younger workers, who looked sideways at each other, one flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulder, peeking through the open doorway. No one was there. The room was dark and empty, only a few beams of sunlight piercing through the oppressing feeling of the room. The girls stared for a while in shocked silence. Suddenly, the shorter girl shrieked, and raised her hand. It was trembling slightly, the pale hand callused from hard work, and had smears of crimson blood. They looked at the doorknob, and saw more dripping off of the handle. The blonde girl looked back towards Rin, suddenly afraid. She shivered, and closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chihiro spent the rest of the day smiling. She couldnÕt help it. She knew she should be so happy, but it still swelled up inside her. She wanted to hum, sing, twirl, and laugh. Haku cared about her. The very memory brought a blush to her cheeks. She giggled slightly, and then ducked her head as Kamajii raised his eyebrows at her.

ÒMy dearÉ..Nami, what has gotten you so happy?Ó He had a feeling he already knew, and if the answer was that indeed, there were going to be some hard times headed this way. He grimaced; ready to explain everything he could, his hands coming slowly towards her, ready to hold her in his embrace. His heart couldnÕt take much more of her suffering. She was his adopted granddaughter, and had to protect her. Even the soot balls paused in their work, and gathered close. Kamajii didnÕt yell at them as he usually did. In fact, he didnÕt even notice, so worried was he over her. 

Chihiro looked up at him, her eyes filled with joy. ÒHe remembers me! On some level deep inside, he actually cares for me. I **know** thereÕs a way we could be together. IsnÕt there?Ó Her voice was so hopeful, a soaring bird made of light flying high. 

Kamajii couldnÕt bear to look her in the eyes. //_She is so happy, like she always was. SheÕll believe there is a way, even if there is none.//_A thought as quick as a butterflyÕs wing passed through his mind, and it was impossible to shake it away. //_What if she was forced to see that there truly is no way for this to happen? What if she saw Haku and Rin in their element? Or what if I took her to see Yubaba? What if Yubaba did to her what she did to Haku? If she forgot her past with Haku, she wouldnÕt be so heartbroken.//_

All that he had to do now was to figure a way for her to see Yubaba. He needed this to happen. He couldnÕt see her go through this. This way, all parties would be happy. Haku could live his life with Rin, and Chihiro could find someone who truly loved her. He sighed, and leaned his head against an elongated arm, his fingers tapping his cheek, trying to find an answer. 

ÒNami? I need to go see Yubaba for a moment. Could you take care of any baths while IÕm away? Can I trust you to do this?Ó ChihiroÕs head snapped up, and her eyes widened. She took a breath, and thought, while Kamajii stared, and the soot balls jumped up and down, giving her their support. She laughed quietly, then nodded.

ÒIÕm your girl, Sir!Ó He rose and walked on his six hands to the door, and crouched, pushing one hand through, then another, and another, until finally the last hand was out, and he pushed himself through. Chihiro clapped a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle as she watched. When he was through, he turned back, and waved to her, shutting the door as he did so. 

Haku walked along the hallway, sensing that he had been here before long ago. But his memory gave him the vision of himself running, and he had no idea why he would do that. Then he looked behind himself, and saw the girl. She was holding onto his hand, her ponytail flapping in the wind, her long legs trying not to trip. She stared at him, and he could see she was afraid. They were running, running, down to where he now stood, and went past him. ÒThe boiler room,Ó he whispered. So, he had taken the girl down to Kamajii. So then Kamajii knew who she was! And the girl he had seen, Nami, she was the girl in his visions. 

He pounded his hand into a wall, and growled. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself, taking in deep breaths. He was calm for a few minutes, leaning against the wall, when he heard someone scuttle past him. He quickly opened his eyes, about to protest that spirits were not allowed, when he saw none other than Kamajii . ÒKamajii-san! What are you doing here? Why are you out of the boiler room? WhoÕs taking care of the bath water while youÕre out here?!Ó 

Kamajii never turned around, just kept going, his voice getting fainter and fainter as he replied, ÒIÕm going to see Yubaba about something. DonÕt ask what, it doesnÕt concern you. NamiÕs taking care of everything while IÕm gone.Ó As Haku watched, the old man scuttled around, then went in the elevator. Haku sighed, then turned towards the way that Kamajii had come. 

_//SheÕs alone. I can talk to her now. I want to ask her everything! I want to hold her, entangle my hand in hers, press myself against her. I want to kiss her, proclaim my love. I would, and I could. But alas for my dear wife, Rin. She would be heart broken if I did such a thing.//_ He stepped forwards, finding his way to the door that would lead him to Nami. 

He knocked, and slid open the door to see Nami laughing with the soot balls, with them trying to catch her, and her running around the room, until she turned, and saw Haku. ÒHaku! What in the world are you doing down here? I mean, K-my master is not here at this time.Ó He stepped towards her, his arms out.

ÒI didnÕt come here to see him. I came here to see you. I need to talk to you. I want to know why I keep seeing you in my dreams. I want to know why I think about you every day. I want to know why I canÕt remember my life before I fell in love with Rin. I need to know the answers. IÕve been waiting for you to come, so you can tell me.Ó

**Gothic: Wow! Long chappie. But again, thank you so much for all the reviews! It means so much to me! Anyways. I have most of the plot figured out. This will be a long story, but IÕll either have to do many many updates until late July, and then there will be a pause for a month, and IÕll write a bit in French camp and there will be a massive update when I get backÉ.Or IÕll go at a leisurely pace, trying to make the story stay good, and there will be a pause and massive updates when I get back. Up to you! I LOVE YOU PPL! *hands out roses to all readers and reviewers***


	14. Revealing a Secret

Gothic: WowÉI am going to cry. You have given me so many great reviews. I feel so happy! I meanÉTHANK YOU! You donÕt know how it touched me. I will try really hard to update at LEAST twice a week, just to make up for the month that I will be gone for French camp. You know what sucks? I have to wake up at likeÉ..four in the morning to get ready for my flight that leaves at SIX IN THE MORNINGÉ..how lovely. And when I get there, I have to wait three hours for the camp to come pick us all up. I will miss you all so much when I go. But IÕll get good ideas! If you want me to email you when I get back so that you can all go look at my story, just leave a review with your email, and IÕll say goodbye and all, and then when I get back, IÕll give you all a big hello! Now, on with the story!

**_ And we ALL know I donÕt own Spirited Away. _**

WaitingÑChapter 14

Kamajii sighed as he wandered down the endless maze of hallways. They all were so dark, and they all looked alike. There were the same workers, talking about who-knows-what gossip, laughing with their friends, running around helping Spirits, yelling at each other. It was all the same thing. Nothing ever changed here. The same monotonous tune was played, day after day, week after week. It was one endless motion. It had continued that way, until Chihiro had arrived. She was a bright light, a beacon for all of the dreary souls here. She presented them with emotions and actions that the Spirits had either never seen or had forgotten. She was truly happy, she showed loyalty, courage, love, a desire to help others. And now, here he was, her guardian, her ÒgrandfatherÓ going to the very person who had caused her initial unhappiness. He was going to the person who had hurt her parents, tortured the one she had loved. And why was he going to her?

//_Because I donÕt want her to get hurt again. ThatÕs why IÕm going! If she remembers, she will just keep hoping. If she keeps hoping, then she will keep trying.//_ He repeated this over and over, trying to force himself to believe it. He stubbornly kept going, even though a small voice in his mind laughed, telling him he was doing a very ludicrous thing. He grunted, and wished very much that he could just turn back, that he could go to Chihiro, and tell her everything, and know that she would just continue with what she was doing, and not go to Yubaba, and cause her to get angry.

_//If she knew that Haku was tortured, I can only imagine what she would do. It would cause a disaster. She would be beaten herself. I canÕt have this happen. I must continue on. This is the only way.//_ The only way. He scratched his head, and smiled softly, as he thought of Chihiro. This was the only thing he could do to prevent that beautiful smile that lit up the world around her turning to a frown that made the whole world seem grey and meaningless. 

Finally, he reached YubabaÕs door. Taking a deep breath, he reached up to knock. As he did so, a chill ran over his entire body, a shadow stroking him with cold fingers, the knowledge that something was going to happen planting itself firmly in his brain. Somehow, there was a feeling of doom. Shaking himself, Kamajii reached up, and knocked. 

ÒWhy are you out of the boiler room, old man? Well, come in. But make it quick!Ó The door opened, and Kamajii hesitantly took a small step inside. Fearing the worst, he began to walk, his limbs tense with fright, knowing that Yubaba might kill him for what he was asking. He braced himself for anything. 

After a few minutes of walking, he stepped in front of her main door. She was just a few steps away. All he had to do was to ask her for this favor. _//ItÕs just a simple thing. ThereÕs nothing to be afraid of. NOTHING.//_ He cleared his throat for the thousandth time. 

ÒAre you going to come in, you old fool, or should I come out and drag you in?Ó Her voice was cross, which wasnÕt a good sign. He had to go through with this, even if she was upset. Curling two of his hands into fists, he opened the door with a third, gazing at the immense wood, colored red (not unlike blood, he noticed), and pushed his way in. 

He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the darkened room. ÒWell? Come you old bat, tell me what you want. The sooner you talk the sooner you can leave, and then I will be happy. What these workers put me through. I wonder why.Ó Kamajii stood there, nearly paralyzed to the spot. His mouth felt dry, and he had to open and close his jaw a few times just to make sure he still had a mouth.

ÒYubaba-sama, I come to you on a plea concerningÉ.Nami. I donÕt believe you know the whole truth about her. She has been here before.Ó His rough voice rolled around the whole room, and as he spoke, YubabaÕs face whipped towards him, her eyes wide for a few seconds. Then recovering herself, she blinked, and snapped, ÒContinue you old oaf! Who is she?!Ó

Kamajii sighed, suddenly weary. ÒShe is Chihiro, Yubaba-sama. And before you sentence her, she has already signed a contract with me. She is legally my worker. I have come before you to ask that you erase her memory of Haku, as you have done to him. It would make this whole matter better. No more bickering, no more worrisome behavior from your assistant. DonÕt you believe this is so?Ó His voice had decreased in volume, and by the time he had asked the last question, his voice was a whisper.

Yubaba smiled, then broke into laughter. _//This is great! I can erase her memory, and she will become a servant forever. This is great! Finally I will earn back the money she stole!//_ She coughed once, and smoothed her skirts before continuing with her speech. ÒI believe this will work. Bring her before me tonight, and I will have the potion ready. And I will have Haku there just to witness this. I will expect her here at 7:00 sharp. Now leave, and go back to the boiler room where you belong, you old coot!Ó

Kamajii bowed once, then retreated. As he slowly walked back, he suddenly felt older than before. He knew it was a horrible thing he was going to do. He bowed his head. _//Chihiro, my grand-daughter. Please forgive me for what I have done.//_

Chihiro felt her heart pound in her chest as she stared at Haku. He was so close to her, so very very close. His arms were still spread, his hands reaching towards her. She stepped closer, holding out her own hands to meet his. Their fingers entwined, and he pulled her closer to him. She slid forwards with an audible gasp, and tensed as he held her close.

ÒTell me, because I need to know. I need to know everything.Ó His eyes closed as he stroked her hair, relishing in the touch, dying in the smell. She placed her arms about his waist, feeling his strong heartbeat. ÒWho does it beat for?Ó She whispered.

ÒWhat?Ó He glanced down at her, curiosity in his emerald eyes. ÒWho does what beat for?Ó Chihiro looked up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. A strong urge to kiss her came over him, and he leaned just a small bit lower, feeling a spark of energy.

She came up on her tiptoes to meet his lips, hovering just an inch away from them. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and she felt tingly all over. This was so right, and so wrong at the same time. ÒYour heart. Who does your heart beat for?Ó 

Haku drew his hands upwards, feeling her waist, her back, her arms, her neck, and her cheeks. ÒIt beats for a girl. Someone who wears all of the same color. She stays in the boiler room. I donÕt know why, but I think IÕm starting to truly care for her. Can you help me find her? I think she has answers for me.Ó

Chihiro felt her heart burst at those words. Tears formed in her eyes, and at that moment, she would have done anything for him. She pushed herself upwards, her hands on his shoulders, and kissed his cheek. His cheek was so soft, and she lingered there, her lips firmly against the flesh.

ÒNamiÉ..Ó He placed his forehead on hers, and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, each feeling like it was the best place, the only place that they should be. Then Chihiro knew that it was time. It was time to tell him who she really, truly was. 

ÒChihiroÉ..Ó She spoke the name clearly, and confidently.

ÒWhat?Ó He opened his eyes, and looked down at her, puzzled.

ÒThatÕs my name. Chihiro Ogino. (A.N. Is that right???) Namiko isnÕt really who I am. My name is Chihiro. But you would probably know me better as Sen.Ó

ÒSen?Ó _//But thatÕs the name of that humanÉ.the one whom the Spirits talk about. How can that be her?//_

Gothic: Okay. This seems to be rushing a little, so IÕm trying really hard to slow it down. Flowers, anyone? *hands each reader and reviewer their favorite flower* I think this is going well, donÕt you? Well, if you have any suggestions, or comments, or flames, you know where to leave them. Thank you again, and may your own stories be wonderful. ^_^ giggles at how lovely the reviewers areÉ. 


	15. First Kiss

Gothic: Woot. Well, since I have nothing to do, IÕm doing this. IÕm feeling really lazy right now, but since I love you readers and reviewers so much IÕm writing. Well, I donÕt want to keep you here reading my blah blah blahÕs, so on with the story! Oh yeah, and IÕm SIXTEEN! WAHOO!

** _Must I always repeat myself? Me no own the wonderful anime Spirited Away. So I can keep my money, and you keep your suing ideas to yourself! _****_J_****__**

****

****

WaitingÑChapter 15

Haku didnÕt understand what Nami was saying to him. His stomach was tensed, and he felt nauseous. The room was spinning, faster and faster, until the whole world seemed to be a hurricane of colors combining, and only Nami and himself were standing still. Her lips were parted, and he could hear the intake of her breath. He could even hear her heart beat, the sound filling the room, under his feet, up in the high corner of the ceiling, from the little holes of the soot balls, from the door, from KamajiiÕs work area (A.N: you know, where he sitsÉthat high thingy.). He began to tremble violently. 

He grew very hot, until the perspiration ran down him, and then very cold, until his teeth chattered. He could hear his own heart frantically pumping blood, a drumming sound that was disturbing even in itself and seemed to start a new and unwelcome stage of torment. The drumming continued even as he calmed down, and then there was a series of people laughing. It was as if the walls, the ceiling, and all of the wooden objects were laughing at his predicament. Then, an extraordinary sense of vertigo seized him. Something was holding on tight to his waist, and he was on a tiny platform in space, and it was spinning faster and faster. All around him was nothing. Sick and helpless, he hid his face, but he could feel his platform tipping, tipping. . . . 

He opened his eyes, turned around, and saw nothing but darkness. For some reason, he was terrified of this darkness. He could feel something watching him through the dusty velvet darkness. He knew it could see him, for as he struggled with whatever it was that bound him to where he was, he could hear the thing give a little snigger. His feet were skittering against something slick and wet. It was thicker than water, and his heart gave a little jump.

It was **blood**. . . . _his_ **blood**. . . .

He could feel tatters of his uniform brush against his bare skin, creating goose bumps. He shivered slightly, the very motion making him queasy. There was a reason he was here. There was someone he was fighting for. There was something that he wanted to do. But what it was, he couldnÕt remember. 

What ever it was that was watching him stepped closer. The sound of silk and lace sliding across the stone floor making him recoil. There was a hoarse laughter, and what ever it was clucked at him. ÒYou insolent fool. You will never leave here alive unless I will it. You have thousands of dollars to make up to me. You are a disgrace to the Spirit Realm!Ó

With that, a slicing sound cut through the air, and a slap was heard on his skin. The pain came quickly, as a feeling of familiarity. _//I know this place. This seems so familiar. But how? Why does it seem like IÕve been here? And what in the world is she doing here? Why am I being punished?//_

ÒYou stupid fool! You allowed her to escape! And with her parents, no less! That stupid Sen owes me thousands, as do you! You bent the rules for a stupid human! Do you have a reason? Are you in **love** with her?Ó Yubaba sneered as she stepped closer, holding up a small sphere of light, letting Haku see the evil smile that flickered across her face.

ÒSen. . .Ó He gasped. Images of a younger girl who looked almost identical to Nami flowed through his mind. She was standing on the railing of the bridge, looking at him in surprise, the sunlight highlighting her features. She was huddled in a corner, her body see-through, then looking up at him with mistrust, and finally hope and desperation. She cried, her hands covering her eyes as she wept for her parents, she flew with him through the night sky. She had given him back his _name._ She had asked for his promise that they would meet again. Her small hand had slipped out of his, and he had wished desperately that she wouldnÕt go. But she had, and his heart had broken. 

She was Chihiro and she was Nami. He was with her again. His heart swelled, and he laughed. Even as the whip came down, that familiar sound and familiar pain that he had experienced for the past six years, he laughed. He gasped as he laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks. ÒHaku?Ó He looked, and Yubaba mouthed the name, but her voice wasnÕt harsh. It was that of a sweet girl by the name of Chihiro.

ÒHaku?Ó He opened his eyes to see Chihiro looking worriedly at him, her eyes furrowed with concern. He looked down, and the soot balls were all gathered, staring at him and swaying as they squeaked. He felt something beneath his head, and brushed his hand against it. He blushed as he realized that it was ChihiroÕs legs.

ÒChihiro,Ó he breathed. ÒIs it you? I mean, is it really you?Ó

ÒYes Haku, it is I.Ó She was smiling as she spoke, her voice tender and sweet. He sat up slowly, ChihiroÕs hands on his back, helping him. He turned, and saw her grey eyes shining with tears. He reached out a hand, and with his thumb stroked her cheek, and wiped away her tears.

ÒItÕs okay now, Chihiro. I remember. I remember everything. I even remember your little pink shoe.Ó He smiled, watching as she laughed. It felt so good to be with her. As they sat there, his hand remained on her cheek. His free hand clasped her left hand, and she squeezed it. He leaned closer to her, his heart pounding, the pleasure of what was happening surrounding him. All thoughts of Rin banished from his head, the girl before him his only concern. He knew he loved her. He knew he would never **ever** let her go.

Before he knew what was happening, he was leaning closer and closer, until their lips touched briefly, softly. Her lips were full, and she tasted like sweet sugar, something he could never get enough of. He moved his hand down from her cheek to her neck, and down past her arms to her slender waist. He gripped her and pulled her closer, wanting to make up for all the years he missed. 

Her arms had the same idea (A.N: @_@) as they held him closer, and they became more involved in the kiss, any risk of being seen swept away in the passion of the moment. This is truly what he wanted. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to grow old with her, he wanted to have children with her, build his home with her, grow old with _her._

He kept on kissing her, not wanting to stop. But his lungs, which by this time were burning for air forced him to stop. They both came up, gasping, and grinning sheepishly. Chihiro smiled as she looked down modestly, and Haku put his arm around her shoulders. They both were blushing furiously as she leaned into his embrace, her left hand entwining her fingers with his, as she spoke. ÒI missed you, and I was afraid you werenÕt coming. I thought you wouldnÕt keep your promise to me.Ó

Haku sighed. He knew this would come up, and he knew she was hurt. ÒIÕm sorry,Ó he whispered as he looked down, still holding on tight. ÒI tried. Please believe me. But Yubaba was furious with me. She locked me up in a dungeon, and. . .Ó He swallowed painfully, unable to continue with that description. He felt a tightening from Chihiro, and smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and held him close. ÒI tried to contact you, if it helps.Ó 

Chihiro nodded. ÒI remember. You looked so pale. You looked lost, and scared. I was so worried about you. I couldnÕt think about anything else.Ó She felt tears come to her eyes, and she wiped them away. Haku stood suddenly, and helped her up. He surrounded her with his arms, and he held on tight.

ÒPromise me something, Haku?Ó He nodded, and rested his cheek against the top of her head. ÒPromise youÕll never forget again? And never leave?Ó She buried her face in his chest, feeling the strength, the confidence. 

ÒIÕll never leave you, Chihiro. And there will never be a need to worry. Never again. IÕm with you now, always.Ó He put a hand underneath her chin, and tilted her face so he looked up at him. His heart burst as he saw the smile on her face, and the love in her eyes. He leaned down, and gave her a quick kiss, and felt her smile against him.

Just then, the door burst open, and the two looked up, Haku holding Chihiro close, as she clutched on to his shirt. When they saw who it was, Chihiro shut her eyes, and Haku stiffened. The person screamed suddenly, and leaped forwards.

ÒLiar! Liar! Betrayer! Whore!Ó

ÒRin?Ó

**Gothic: @_@ Woot. Well. This is hard. I mean, IÕm trying to slow it down, and still keep the plot moving. Tomorrow is my birthday. Yay. Well, by the time this chapter shows up, it probably will be tomorrow. 6/29/87 I was born. Yup. The world had NO idea what it was up against! ^_^ Anyways, hereÕs the next chapter for all of you! And thank you to all the wonderful reviewers, and to all those who read my fic, even if you DONÕT review. IÕm hoping you like it so far? Anyways, in the next chappie, something bad is going to happen to one of the characters. Stay tuned to find out who!**


	16. Murdering Passion

Gothic: Aha! I am now SIXTEEN! Yay! IÕm sorry to have tortured you! I didnÕt mean to! But really quickly, just to clear something up. ÔBout the whole weird symbol thing? I canÕt control that. I write the quotation marks, but when I post them, it turns into those. IÕm really sorry! So, without further adieu, CHAPTER SIXTEEN!!!!!!!!!

**_Me? Own Spirited Away? Well, just the movie! No, j/k. But really folks, if I owned it, wouldnÕt I be making a new movie to satisfy our curiosity? _**

****

Waiting Ð Chapter 16

Rin stared in horror at the two people standing before her. Her mouth opened and closed, the rage in her making all coherent thought impossible. She felt like snarling and screaming to the world about her betrayal. That alone consumed her. The man that she loved more than any and every single thing had betrayed her. The anger consumed her, and she pounded her fist against the wall while biting her lip. 

There they stood, his strong lean arms Ð which had held and comforted her on so many occasions- were now wrapped around **her.** His slender fingers splayed across her back as if trying to press her into himself. His eyes, so usually loving and caring, opened in surprise, then a hard light shone through as he leaned his head over Nami. Green strands of his hair fell across his beautiful face, giving him an air of one not to be trifled with, and mingled with the silken threads that were hers. Rin wanted to rush over and pry the two apart. She wanted to slam her hands into Nami, stamp her feet with jealousy. All she could do was stand there taking in ragged breaths, and curl her hands into fists.

As RinÕs gaze switched from her beloved husband to the girl, a sense of hatred surrounded her. How **_dare_** this girl believe that she was good enough? This seemingly innocent girl! Her eyes were tearful, her mouth was quivering slightly, her hands were clutching HakuÕs shirt, and she was leaning towards him for protection. Rin wanted to drag her away, and throw her in the dungeon where her beloved had been for years, and make that girl into a hideous beast that no one could love. She wanted to use whips and spikes to mar that perfect face, use chains to make her unable to strike back, and use hot spears and leashes and more to make this child humiliated, and never want to cross her path again. She felt only partially satisfied with the thought, and wished she could truly do what she wanted.

A thought surfaced in RinÕs mind, despite the anguish and chaos that acted for her now. _//I wonder what pitiful excuse they will come up with? Perhaps they were rehearsing for a play that they were directing? Perhaps there was a demon inside of him, and she was performing an exorcism? In any case, I will find a way to cause her pain. I swear this. And I will make sure he never ever leaves me.//_ Her thin form trembled with extraordinary rage, and the beginnings of insanity flashed in her eyes. 

She stepped forward, taking a deep breath, and pointed at the couple, her eyes narrowing, and began her tirade. ÒHow could you? HowÉ.couldÉ.**you?** You are my **husband!** Yet, here you are whoring with **her!** Why are you doing this to me? To us? What if I had a baby? What if I was pregnant? What would you do then? I love you and youÕre going behind my back! I hate you! I hate you! You are _mine!_ I am your wife, though I guess that doesnÕt mean **anything** to you.Ó She cocked her head, tears now streaming down her eyes. She formed a twisted smile, and walked forwards again. 

ÒYou are a fool to think he will stay with you! HeÕll do to you what he did to me. DonÕt believe his words of love! Nami, you and I can stay friends, just you and me. DonÕt you want that? You shouldnÕt stay with him! We can go out, find new guys!Ó She edged closer to Chihiro, making Haku very nervous. He eyed Rin warily, not trusting what she was doing. 

Rin felt like a hunter stalking after her prey. Her heart was pounding, and she tried to be silent, and stealthy. She edged her left foot closer to Chihiro, while opening her arms wide. ÒI understand. ItÕs only fair,Ó whispered she, Òthat I be left behind. I have tried to be a good wife; I try to be caring and loving. And I thought you loved me in return. But I was wrong. My love wasnÕt enough.Ó Her voice trembled as she spoke, and she hoped it convinced them. Certainly the girl seemed to be more susceptible than Haku, and if she could win the girl over, Haku would soon follow. But if not, then she would simply have to kill her. It was as easy as that.

After a few more banters and pleads, Rin grew tired of the conversation. Nothing was going to happen unless she **made** it happen. She sighed, making it seem as if she were finally giving in to the situation. She bowed her head, and made her shoulders slump, and clasped her hands together. Raising her eyes ever so slightly, she watched the couple through her bangs. _//ItÕs despicable, the way theyÕre acting. He _**_is_**_ my husband after all. Mine. I donÕt give up easily, and you should know that by now. Fools. . . .//_

She laughed quietly, trying hard to hold it in. She knew what she was going to do. She had the knife ready, and held it out before her, and took a deep breath. Her body was on fire, the insanity beginning to flow faster and faster, mixed with her anger and grief. She felt it squeeze her heart, and she gasped with the thrill of it. She loved this feeling. It made her powerful, strong, and invincible. She was more powerful than either of those two fools, and they were going to find out just what it meant to cross her.

Her dark eyes narrowed to slits, and she felt something in the back of her mind tell her that it was time to take action. Time to show who was truly in charge. She clutched the knife hard in her right hand and collapsed to the ground. She wept tears that she felt, but also showed the others that she was weak and wasnÕt going to do anything else. She wept for Haku, she wept for NamiÕs life, and she wept for herself. She heard one pair of footsteps detach and walk slowly forward.

Nami had come forward, and was three steps away. Rin let out an even sadder moan, filled with remorse, anguish, heartbreak, loss. Nami stepped even closer, and Rin could hear her breath catch in her throat. ÒRin, IÕm sorry, IÕm so sorry. It just happened. I didnÕt mean for this. I never meant to hurt you, not ever. I mean, you helped me last time I was here.Ó

Rin saw a tear drop down from the girlÕs cheek and watched as it fell down towards the ground. She glanced back at Haku, who had his eyes closed, and was facing towards the boiler, his arms around his chest, and one leg crooked. He still looked so handsome, so noble, and like the man that she married. She felt an overwhelming sadness flow through her, a sapphire ribbon threading its way through her body, almost smothered by the anger that simmered inside, but still a distinct feeling.

She tensed her body, her muscles tightening as she waited for the girl to take that one. . . last . . . step. It was a wait that took forever. Nami was standing there, looking down at her, one hand clasped to her chest, and tears dripping down her smooth pale cheeks. Rin scowled slightly as she looked. Did the damn girl pity her? Did she pity her situation for being left? She didnÕt care if that final step didnÕt come, she would strike now, and drive the knife (A.N: vroom vroom?) right into her heart. The blood would come, and the girl would crumple to the floor, an empty shell. Rin would celebrate, and dance on the blood-stained floor, hold up the dead girlÕs heart, and laugh, and sing, stomping her feet on the ground, waving her body in time, and eat from it. Hopefully then Haku would find her again, and no longer be tempted by humans. Everything would be as it was. No threats, no secret lovers, and especially not -

ÒNami,Ó An elderly voice called out slowly, becoming clearer as it came closer, ÒYubaba-sama would like to see you soon. Not now, but soon. How has everything been down here? Quiet I presume?Ó The old boiler man came slowly into the room, trying to fit his six hands in the door at once. Chihiro let out a small laugh, and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the sound. Kamajii looked up, made a small noise of contempt, and kept trying to enter through the doorway. Even Haku had to snort at what the view presented, and Rin kept herself tense, hoping that she would be able to go through with what she had planned.

As soon as Kamajii had entered (with some reluctant assistance from Chihiro and Haku), he looked around. Everything seemed in order, but there was an ominous feeling in the air. He could feel pain, suffering, anger, and death. He shuffled forwards, and turned slightly at a thumping sound. His eyes widened as he saw Rin standing slowly, her hands covered with scabs and traces of dried blood, her hair messed and tear tracks down her cheeks. 

ÒWhat happened here? I left everyone so peaceful, and when I come back, what happens?Ó Chihiro bowed her head, and Haku looked away. Rin sniffed haughtily, and made to leave. Before she shut the door behind her, she looked at Haku, and whispered, ÒIÕll see you later tonight then, my darling husband?Ó Two heads turned to look at Haku, who simply nodded and turned away. Rin shut the door, and all three could hear the sounds of her feet running farther and farther away. 

Chihiro leaned against the wall, and slid down until she was sitting comfortably, and leaned her head against her knees. She shut her eyes, and tried valiantly not to cry. She knew it had to end between her and Haku. Even though she loved him with all her heart and soul, she couldnÕt destroy her friend like this. Rin had helped her when she had first come to the Spirit World, and how was she repaying her? By stealing her husband. 

Haku knew how she felt, and wished desperately that he could help her. He was trapped, bound by law and love. He had to stay with Rin; she was his wife, his lover, and his confidante. . . But when he was with Chihiro, all of that vanished, He was lighter, happier, and more relaxed. He suddenly wished that he wasnÕt married, and that he was still a virgin. He would have loved to give her everything of him, and taken everything of her. He would have enjoyed lying with her in the meadows, pointing out birds, staring at the sky, tickling her with blades of grass, hearing her sweet laughter, and holding her in his arms. He ached to reminisce about the first time they met, sweeping her into his embrace, and locking the door while they found out about how much they really loved one another. He would have loved those sensations. He knew what it was like, of course. But it would have been a much sweeter feeling if he had **truly** loved Rin. He cared for her, yes. But Chihiro made him see what he could be like, besides an assistant.

He came and knelt down besides Chihiro, and yearned to hold her. Instead he reached out a tentative hand, and stroked her hair softly until she looked up. ÒIt has to end. I canÕt hurt her like this. ItÕs not fair to you, and itÕs not fair to her. You are a married couple. You should be together.Ó She sighed, and held his hand that still cupped her cheek with her left. ÒI just wish sometimes that it could have been me,Ó she whispered. 

He felt his heart expand at that thought, and smiled. ÒYou would have made a beautiful bride, Chihiro. And I would have been the luckiest man in the world.Ó Those simple words made Chihiro cry even more, but this time with love for Haku. She felt like she was letting go of the one thing she wanted in the entire world.

Kamajii cleared his throat awkwardly, and both looked up in sad silence. ÒIf two people like you cannot be together, what is the world coming to? Look, Chihiro needs to go see Yubaba-sama in an hour. Rin isnÕt likely to come back until then, and I can stand outside and keep guard if you need some time to yourselves.Ó Haku looked at Chihiro questioningly, and she looked at him and then Kamajii, and nodded. 

Kamajii slowly got himself out, earning a few laughs from the teens within, and he grumbled pleasantly to himself. When the door had shut completely, Chihiro turned to Haku, and smiled sadly. He looked back at her, and sighed. He leaned forwards, and clasped her with both arms, so she was completely surrounded. He kissed her temple, and rocked her back and forth while she cried, letting everything go. 

**Gothic: Oh boy, IÕm sorry for taking such a break. I know you wanted to see the next chapter, and here it is! I also said that someone was going to die in this chapter, but I decided to break it up so that you would have some time with Rin. I felt this chapter was a little light, but I hope you like it. This chapter is dedicated to Kagome Chick, whoÕs been having some trouble with her story and if itÕs a copy or not. I personally like it very much, and I donÕt believe she copied it. I may get flames for this, but it is my own opinion. Anyways, IÕm leaving for camp July 20, so IÕll give you at LEAST three more chapters. HowÕs that? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! **


	17. Death of a Friend

Gothic: Hello again! IÕm feeling inspired after a HUGE bought of writerÕs block. IÕm so sorry! But hereÕs the next chapter.

**_Gothic: Every day, you and I have the same conversation!_**

****

**Haku: What conversation? The one where I donÕt** **like you?**

**_No! I mean the one where I own you!_**

****

**But you donÕt!**

**_Um, yes I do!_**

****

**No, I know that you donÕt! You own nothing!**

Damn, he caught me. Actually, I had a question for every one. Do you want this to contain a lemon? I can go either way, really. So just tell me, ya?

WaitingÑChapter 17

Chihiro was afraid. She was deeply and terribly afraid. This situation had gotten more complicated than it needed to be. She sighed, and opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light around her. The boiler room was exactly as it had been for the past six years. The soot balls were still working, a flowing tide of small black figures walking back and forth, carrying the heavy charcoal to and fro. She marveled at their work. They might be rebellious some times, but they kept going, doing the same routine every day, in and out. It was the same pattern, and one that they never seemed to grow tired of.

She glanced around the whole room, looking at KamajiiÕs perch, wondering what it would be like to sit up there, sleep there, eat there. Simply living life. What would it be like to stay in one place forever and ever? She felt gloomy, as if a grey blanket had been passed around her. It was a thick endless fog that made everything dull and uninteresting. It covered her eyes with a sheer film, blocking out everything exciting, everything important. It was as if she was turning into a statue. An ordinary statue. ThatÕs what she had been her whole life. Ordinary. No more. No less. _//What would it have been like to be loved by everyone around you? What would it have been like to be a star? To be someone that people looked up to? IÕll never know the answer. I mean. . . we die in a matter of decades. So why should we try to succeed? WeÕll be forgotten one day, so whatÕs the point?//_

She just wanted to sit there on the hard wooden floor forever, and watch life go on as it always had and always would. She would watch Haku and Rin fall back in love, she would watch their children race around the boiler room, screaming in excitement because their adopted grandfather was tickling them while still tending to the boilers like he always was. She would watch Rin and Haku die together, old and content. She would watch everyone grow old and die, and new life be reborn, while sitting in the same place, never moving. No one would notice her.

She sighed gloomily, and felt Haku put an arm around her shoulder. He always seemed to know what she was going through. She felt him pull her towards him, and hold her in his warm embrace. She pressed herself against him, and tried to hold off the current of gloomy thoughts. They wouldnÕt help her now. She had to enjoy the few moments left she had in life with Haku. Yubaba would probably tell her she was going to die, or that she was sending her to some remote place where no one could find her. 

She looked up slowly at Haku, loving the rustling noise the fabric of his uniform made as her ear and cheek slid across his chest. She saw his beautiful and strong face look down at her with nothing but love in his eyes. His thin lips curved upwards in a smile, and he leaned down slowly, making her heart rush, and hot warmth spread through her body. She felt like her whole body was alive when she was with him. She wanted nothing but to touch him and be touched in return. She wanted to feel his fingers stroke her skin and make her body spasm with pleasure. She wanted him to whisper sweet words into her ear; she wanted everything that could be had with him. 

Haku reached down with two fingers, and placed them on her right cheek, marveling at the soft smooth skin. It was so pale, and yet so rosy and youthful. He could see her blushing and the thought made him smile. Never in all his years did he think that he would be sitting in the boiler room with the girl he loved, while the woman he was married to was running around the bath house like a damn mad woman. 

He leaned down for a quick kiss, but couldnÕt pull away. She was so sweet, so wonderful, so caring, and so kind. He wanted to hold onto her like this forever, their bodies entwined as one. Every time he felt her move or breathe, it gave him little thrills that shivered up and down his spine. 

Before they could continue any further with their affections, they heard Kamajii knock on the door softly and begin to slide it open. Chihiro looked at Haku and sighed, leaning her head against his chest, and he placed his arms around her, murmuring soothing words that settled around them both like a comforting blanket. 

Kamajii looked in sadly, and whispered hoarsely, ÒI hate to tell you this, but itÕs time for Chihiro to go see Yubaba-sama. Haku, you can come, or you can stay and wait. ItÕs your choice.Ó He looked away, his heart aching and throbbing in his chest. He knew this would tear them apart, and he tried to tell himself that this was all for the best. He knew that he was lying. He knew that he was doing the worst thing, but he couldnÕt stop now. 

Haku looked fiercely at Kamajii, his emerald eyes staring squarely at the Spirit. He drew himself up haughtily and tightened his hold on Chihiro as he helped her up. _//Nobody will ever blame me for leaving my beloved behind. When she needs me, I will be there. Not even Yubaba can take me away from her. I will stay by her side until eternity is over, until time ends. I love her with everything that I am.//_ ÒIÕm going with her, even if Yubaba doesnÕt approve. IÕm not leaving her now, and I never will.Ó

ÒHaku. . .Ó Chihiro looked at him with awe in her eyes. She never knew he truly loved her. SheÕd hoped so, and she prayed for it to happen, but inside, she had never believed that he would. Not since. . .Óyou married Rin,Ó she mouthed. She felt a twist of shame inside of her. It started small, but then grew larger and larger as she thought of all the times they must have copulated, or all the times they must have done equally satisfying things. It made her feel dirty, and evil, and a toy. She felt disgusted by those facts. She felt sickened, and horrified at what she had done. 

Haku lead Chihiro up the stairs that kept turning ever so slightly, taking the back ways up to YubabaÕs office. He held her hand tight, wanting to assure her that there was someone who truly cared for her. He looked back slightly and saw her saddened and grieving face. Turning around, he placed both hands on her cheeks, cupping her face and lifting it up towards him.

ÒChihiro, IÕm here for you. No matter what happens afterwards, and no matter what she says, IÕll be here, always and forever.Ó

She looked up at him sadly, and whispered, ÒBut how can you be sure? How can you be sure that weÕll be together?Ó

ÒThis is true love. You think this happens every day? I love you, and IÕm not going to leave you ever.Ó He smiled down at her, and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. She gave a small and tentative grin in return, and they continued to walk forwards. 

None noticed the eyes following every movement, and none noticed the foul look they gave off when Haku spoke to Chihiro. None noticed the dark shadow flitting from place to place behind them, drawing ever closer to their target. It was as if a breeze had come through, and had left its mark upon the happy couple. 

As they neared YubabaÕs office, Kamajii slowed down, his bones creaking and snapping (A.N: You know. . .tendons and stuff) while he panted slightly. A layer of perspiration shined on his forehead, and his mouth was slightly agape. ÒI cannot go much further. You two go on ahead, and IÕll be here when you get out. Good luck Chihiro.Ó _//My grand daughter, please forgive me, for what I have done is a thing that shall destroy you. I hope somehow you will conquer this spell, and strive forward, rising up to meet any challenge. I know you can do it.//_

Chihiro waved to Kamajii and smiled at her adopted grandfather, not knowing that something was about to occur, something that would change life for the worst. Not even Haku could sense the tangible anger in the air. He couldnÕt feel the malice and the hatred that was sent his way, or the pounding heart that with every beat wished for his death, and wished desperately to cause him unimaginable amounts of pain. 

As soon as Chihiro and Haku stepped through the first door, the shadow slipped away, and a low chuckle began to rise out from the twisted mouth. The dangers, the suspense, it all made the limbs feel stronger, faster, and more agile. There was a feeling of evil surrounding the body, of excitement, and of imminent risk. Something made the body move forward, something whispered into the ear of death, of blood, of life fading from glassy eyes. Something made the knife raise in the hand, shaking slightly as the fingers stroked the blade lovingly, whispering words of forgiveness and redemption.

A little scuffle of dust caught KamajiiÕs eye, and an instinct told him that someone was there with him. He turned slightly to the side to peer into the dusty sunlit room, but he could see no one. His pulse began to race slightly, and he felt his breath become a little quicker. Hair began to rise on his neck, and his eyes widened slightly as he saw someone come forward slowly out of the dark like a looming figure, a cat about to pounce on itÕs favorite mouse.

As he turned, it was at that time that the shadow-figure decided to strike. He had to die for he had seen who had been behind him, and he had seen the look in their eyes. They were narrow and hard, no glint of kindness within. The mouth was twisted in a scowl leering down at him, all teeth showing. 

ÒHello, dear Kamajii. You have been doing such a wonderful job promoting those two to be together. You must really care for that whore. Well, if you care for her so much, would you be willing. . . to . . . die for her?Ó 

ÒRin! What are you doing? Rin! Rin!Ó His breath became shorter and shorter as the knife slid in and out of his body, introducing the inside of his body to the fresh air. Soon there was nothing left of the former Kamajii that people would recognize. He was dead.

**Gothic: IÕM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT WRITING. IÕm so sorry. IÕm really evil. I hate me. Shame on me. You can all yell at me. But itÕs updated, itÕs here. And IÕm going to go camping tomorrow. Shoot me. Oh well, IÕll just be going along my daily boring life and hoping you all tell me what you think. Tah tah! **


	18. Vanishing Path

Gothic: WAAAAH! IÕm so mean! I canÕt believe I didnÕt update. IÕm so rude. Forgive me! Anyways, today is my first official day back from camp. Camp was so so so awesome. Lac du Bois rules! Mwah. Ha. I actually had this before I went to camp, but the darn thing wouldnÕt let me update. Oh well. Here you go.

Oh yeah. The damn disclaimer. If I owned Spirited Away, I would have sent my grandfather to the best mental ward I could afford. But I donÕt so I canÕt. Capish?

****

Waiting Ð Chapter 18

Chihiro gave Haku one last hug and a muffled ÒitÕs going to be alright,Ó before stepping into YubabaÕs office. As she passed through the door, a chill swept through her body, and she shivered, crossing her arms about her chest. She gave Haku one last glance. He was standing there, vulnerable and helpless as he gazed at her. His eyes were so beautiful, staring with love. That softened his whole body, and there were absolutely no harsh angles or lines in his face. It was soft and smooth, and when he smiled, Chihiro thought she would melt into the floor. 

She turned away, and took the last step into YubabaÕs office. It was the same room, with the three heads still bouncing around, making their annoying noises. There were the paintings, the jewels gleaming in the light, the papers spread every which way. She saw the same box that had the contracts of all the workers, hemming them in to be YubabaÕs prisoners. Her eyes were tracing the lines of gold on the walls, and she mentally cringed. Once, this had all seemed so glamorous and intimidating, but now it all seemed. . . fake. She turned and turned again, but there was no sign of the ruler of the bathhouse. She wasnÕt there.

She sat down tentatively in a velvet chair and began to wait. She was so tense. Her stomach muscles twisted and churned and she found there was an iron band around her lungs, which made it hard to breathe. Her fingers knotted in the wooden carvings, and her feet twined around the legs. Something bad was going to happen. She just knew it. _//Why would Yubaba call for me? Not to give me a gift. She doesnÕt like me that much. She wouldnÕt want to kill me. . . would she?//_

As Chihiro sat there contemplating why Yubaba had summoned her, she didnÕt notice a board creak as someone stepped down. She didnÕt notice the rustle of cloth as a shadow fell across her body, and a slight sigh. Only too late did she feel something was truly wrong, and too late did she feel someone behind her. 

Someone whipped a piece of cloth across ChihiroÕs face, and she brought up her hands trying to rip it off. She tugged and bucked and screamed. She pulled forwards, hoping to trip whoever it was, but only succeeded in tripping over the footstool and pushing her head forwards. A hand reached forwards and tugged at her hair, bringing her whole body backwards and into the chair again. 

The hand came back, and stroked ChihiroÕs hair and laughed as she heard the girlsÕ heartbeat pound frantically, and the short breaths from her lungs. So, the girl was scared. That was good. The mouth grinned, and the figure stepped forwards and whispered in the girlÕs ear, ÒYou _will_ forget him. He is not meant to be yours. He never was and never will be. He is **mine**!Ó 

. . . .

Chihiro felt herself fall downward in a sickening spiral, and tried to move her fingers, her hand, anything. Nothing would move. She was caught, and she didnÕt know how to escape. She just felt herself falling ever onwards, and she was terrified. Her eyes widened as she heard two people laughing, one high and melodious, the other old and harsh. 

She saw images float by, and squinted to make them out. The images that she could see were blurred and the colors blended together. She felt her heart pound in her chest, and could only breathe ragged gasps. She felt truly terrified. She didnÕt know where she was, and she didnÕt know what was happening.

_//A rat in a maze. ThatÕs what I am. And I have a feeling that thereÕs a great big eye somewhere watching me. IÕm being watched. I donÕt know whatÕs happening. IÕm not alone here! Make it stop! Make it stop!//_ She felt a shock go through her entire body when she heard voices stirring around her.

ÒDonÕt worry. IÕm a friend.Ó

ÒWhat about my mom and dad? They didnÕt really turn into pigs, did they?Ó

ÒMeet me at the bridge. IÕll take you to your parents.Ó

ÒHaku! Haku!Ó

ÒI remember everything.Ó

ÒWill we meet again someday?Ó

ÒIÕm sure of it.Ó

ÒPromise?Ó

ÒPromise.Ó

She screamed, and tried to put her hands over her ears. Everything was changing. As soon as she heard his voice, she forgot what he had just said. Images of them in the river and peeking glances at work and finally when he kissed her floated about her and she cried silently, wishing she could stop and throw her arms about him. _//Haku! WhatÕs going on? Please help me! I need you Haku! I love you!//_

A voice, low and raspy began to whisper a chant over and over, and it filled ChihiroÕs entire body. She felt it from the deepest of her soul, it wound around her body like a dream, and it filled her lungs and squeezed her heart. She squeezed her eyes tight, but the voice still continued. It proclaimed that she would forget, that her memories of loving Haku would vanish, and instead an irritation would worm its way underneath her skin every time she saw him. She would feel like wrinkling up her nose, and walking away like she had just seen a corpse. She would back away in distaste, and wish that he had never been born.

. . . .

Chihiro opened her eyes slowly, hissing when they hit contact with the light. She felt dizzy, and her vision was swimming, her eyes flooded with tears. She wiped them away, blinking and looked around. ÒYubaba-sama? Where you talking about something?Ó

She glanced at Yubaba, who was now standing in front of her desk, and smiling as if the richest customer had just arrived. She shifted weight and began to walk quietly towards Chihiro.

ÒI was informing you of your promotion from boiler assistant to MY assistant. You are not able to perform the _late_ KamajiiÕs former work, but you **are** extremely resourceful, and I need someone like that. My other assistant is slowing down, especially with his wifeÕs current. . . predicament. Hopefully she will become healthier and he will work harder, but until he does, I need you. Or perhaps you would like to just become a simple worker, with hard tasks until the day you die?Ó

Chihiro shook her head vehemently and stood up stiffly. Her joints were sore, and she felt groggy. Perhaps she was coming down with the flu. She sighed and bowed. ÒI- I would be honored to work for such a one as you, Yubaba-sama. I will work hard and diligently for you. You will not regret this.Ó

Yubaba smirked. Everything was going accordingly to plan. She felt that the time was coming, the girl would crack, and Haku would be totally and completely YubabaÕs. ÒGood. You have the rest of today to go pack your things, and tomorrow meet me here again.Ó With that, she waved Chihiro away, and turned back to her desk. When she was sure Chihiro was gone, she began to laugh, the sound resounding through the whole room and bouncing off the walls.

**Gothic: Whoa. That was short. IÕm sorry. I donÕt like it, but I hope you people do. I luv you all! Merci beaucoup!**


	19. Losing a Lover

**Gothic: IÕm _sooooo _****sorry! I am really evil. It was so bad of me. Really really really sorry! Anyways, this IS a H/C fic, so rest easy.**

Me? Own Spirited Away? AS IF! 

Waiting Ð Chapter 19

Haku felt his stomach tighten and his heart race as he stared at the doors. Those damn doors were keeping him from Chihiro. He shook his head, the movement making him feel giddy, the motion used to clear his mind from the thoughts that were taking over. He was so afraid that Yubaba might be tormenting her, and the images kept clouding over his mind. They kept tormenting him, and filling him with fear, and he bit his lip to keep himself from rushing in there. A small voice in his mind told him to stay, some small voice of fear kept protesting at him acting out against Yubaba. He could never tell where or what it came from, but whenever he had an urge to disobey her, this voice rose up from deep inside him and begged him to be silent and still. 

He shut his eyes, the visions of Yubaba hurting Chihiro, whipping her until the blood ran freely over the floor, her hair flowing down over her wounded face and chest, her pale skin mingled with the blood from within. His heart trembled at the humiliation Chihiro would go through if Yubaba stripped her and placed her in a room with a few male workers where no one could hear her screams and cries. Just the thought made his knees weak and his heart pound faster. He felt his blood boil and the rage build up inside him, and he clenched his fists tighter, hoping to place a barrier between the ever building anger and himself. 

He stood that way for what seemed like hours, a still silent figure, and a stone against the ever -rushing tides of time. He stood that way for quite some time until he realized that he was standing there alone. He was there in the now darkened hallway by himself, a small spider crawling up the wall his only companion. _::WasnÕt Kamajii here with me before? I could have sworn he was here with me. I **know **__he was here. He wouldnÕt just walk away, so where did he go?::_ His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and something tickled the back of his mind, telling him that something was amiss. He turned halfway around, his hands still clenched in tight fists, his posture that of royalty, and his eyes, now full of anger and worry began to scan the area. There were some drops on the floor near a door some feet away, but Haku brushed it away and concluded it was some workerÕs messy job. He would have to talk to the staff about being more careful. He sighed, and finally relaxed, his right hand going to his forehead to massage the tension away. 

Everything was so confusing. Before Chihiro had come back, he had had a happy life with Rin. He was content with Rin, content with working for Yubaba. But that was it. He was just content. It was an ever-repeating circle, where nothing changed. Even their love life was simple. When he looked at Rin, there was not a single spark, no flame, no passion. Nothing worthwhile. Then Chihiro had come back. She fulfilled something he had lacked. There was adventure when he was around her, yes, and that was pleasing, but there was more. Every time he looked at her, his heart would expand to the point of breaking. He wanted to hold her forever in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to grab her, throw her down, and smother her with kisses. He wanted to look at her forever, and dote upon her. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted to be hers forever. He wanted. . . he wanted so much. He knew that he could never go back to the way things were with Rin, he knew even if he tried, Chihiro would always be the one for him. People had told him that he was haughty, and that the world didnÕt revolve around him, and he had to agree. His world revolved around Chihiro, and he knew she loved him. He couldnÕt explain it, and he didnÕt want to. He just knew that there was love on both parts, and they Ð 

He cut himself off as he heard the doorknob twist and turn, and he saw Chihiro slowly step out of the office, a bored look in her eyes. She stopped as she came close to Haku, and an annoyed look crossed her face. He stepped forwards, concerned, and reached out for her hands as he leaned forward to whisper to her. ÒWhat did she want? Did she hurt you? What did she say? Are you alright?Ó

A shocked look fell on her face, and she stepped away from him hastily. In an outraged whisper, she began to yell, her voice full of anger. ÒJust what do you think you are doing?! Where you outside the door the **whole** time? Did you want to know what she said? Well, IÕll tell you, IÕve been promoted! To the same station as you! I canÕt believe she didnÕt fire you! I mean. . . youÕve been neglecting Rin, and your work! But IÕll be watching you! If you so much as dare try to . . .Ó

She trailed off and her eyes widened as Haku grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. He tightened his grip on her arms, and then stopped the kiss briefly to gaze in her eyes. Instead of the loving look he was used to, a surprised and angered expression was there. The hallway was quiet for another second, before he found himself shoved away by a furious Chihiro.

He didnÕt even remember most of her ranting. He just stood there, his face a heartbroken look, his mind protesting that this wasnÕt Chihiro, this couldnÕt be. Her face was harsh, her skin pale, her eyes hard and cold. This couldnÕt be the same girl that he had fallen in love with. It just _couldnÕt_ be. His eyes bored straight into hers, and he watched as she shoved her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, his head colliding with the pillar behind him. He watched as she ran away, and halfheartedly reached out a hand after her. 

The only thing he heard from her that he remembered was the anguish-filled shout ÒI hate you!Ó that was uttered from her lips as she ran, and at that moment, his heart broke. He inhaled a shaky breath, and he felt his whole body shatter. He stood there, his heart pounding, his lips trembling, and he gulped the air. The shout echoed in his head, and he couldnÕt comprehend for the longest time that she hated him. The idea was impossible. _::But. . . I thought she loved me. I canÕt understand this. She hates me. She hates me. She hates me. . . ::_

His eyes slowly traveled the length of the hallway, and stopped as he saw YubabaÕs door open, and he watched the contrast of the light sliding across the darkness, and he watched sullenly as he saw YubabaÕs silhouette form on the floor. A low cackle rose from her throat, and he started up in anger. He refused to believe that this was real; he refused to believe that this was happening. He knew the message that Yubaba was conveying. **I have her now, Haku. She will never be yours, and you will never leave here. I have made sure of that. **

Tears began to rise in his eyes, and rather than smash his pride, he turned and stalked off, trying hard to ignore the laughter behind him. He walked down the stairs, the surrounding area around him no longer noticeable. He only saw a blur of colors and voices, cruel things tormenting him of what had happened. His whole world had fallen, and he had nowhere left to go. He had to return to the way things were before. He would somehow get Chihiro back, he swore it on his love for her, but for now, he would have to pretend. He **hated** pretending, but it was for the best.

He turned a corner, and felt his walls crumble. He couldnÕt go on without her. She was his life, and he meant nothing without her. He loved her. His face began to fall, and tears began to flow down his cheeks. He stood there, his body forming a perfect posture of defeat and despair, his face the ideal mask of hopelessness, his hair covering the expression, giving him the final touch, the final thing needed to show that he was beyond happiness. He was the picture of tragedy, the picture of Romeo without his Juliet. 

He didnÕt even notice when Rin came to him, and led him to their room, he didnÕt even notice when she began kissing him passionately, discarding her bloody clothes, the blood on her pink uniform adding a blush to his white. His eyes were dull, his actions mirroring hers, and let her do what she wanted. It didnÕt matter anymore. He had lost the very thing that had kept him alive. His heart felt a sharp pang at the idea, and his whole body felt the pain. It hurt too much to think about. He only knew that he felt dirty doing this. He felt like he was being raped, that he was being held here, making love to Rin against his will. He stared at nothing all through the night, while Rin slept against him, her hand around his waist. Finally, an hour before dawn, he closed his eyes, tears falling, and whispered a final, ÒI love you Chihiro, no matter what they say,Ó before he fell into a deep dream-less sleep.

**Gothic: Awwww! So sad. T_T But donÕt worry. There WILL be love. Just not for the next chapter or so. I promise to update more. Who knows, I might just write the next chapter right after this. But I absolutely promise to update within the next week! I PROMISE! **


	20. Forgotten Dreams

**Gothic: I know you all want the story, and IÕm really sorry I donÕt update. IÕm going through some hard times, plus having an exchange student from a country where I donÕt speak the language. . . itÕs very hard. But yes, hereÕs the next chappie.**

**_Disclaimer: @$*%$^&*%$#@(&!ûÄö _**


	21. Forbidden Pleasure

**Gothic: Waaaaah! IÕm sorry. I wanted to make sure this chapter was _perfect_****but then I got sick and things were evil and hectic here for a bit. I swear I will try better. I hope you all stick with me. **

**_Disclaimer: No No No NO!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs* I wish I did, but I donÕtÉ._**

****

****

Waiting Ð Chapter 21

The sun was going down. The last blood-shot rays were sliding down the blackened sky._ //Almost night,//_ the boy thought. He then shivered in the chill autumn air blowing through his slightly opened window. When night fell, he knew all darkness would come, and he would once again have the feelings he never wanted to feel.

He knew he could close the window. Reach out his hand and slide the window shut. But he pushed the idea out of his mind with a sort of blind obstinacy. The sight of happiness, even unattainable happiness, was too sweet to give up. The light reminded him of her. . . when he was around her, his whole world was light and happiness. 

ÒNot yet,Ó he told himself, ÒOnly a little longer. Not yet.Ó He wanted the air that caressed his arms to continue, for it was the only affectionate touch he had left. His fingers traced over the scars on his arms, the results of Rin, and the love she gave. _//Love? The word cannot apply. . .//_ The idea of love brought **her** back into his mind, and his heart began to crumble.

As he stood there, he didnÕt notice his ÒbelovedÓ wife come up behind him, and watch his slender fingers move over the scars. The man before her was ready to die. Ready to be taken by heartbreak and sorrow. She doubted he even loved her anymore. Haku lied. She believed the lie. She believed his love was true. 

In his mind, Haku was alone.

He watched with greedy eyes as the sun became a half circle, faded into a glow silhouetting the restaurants, followed by the deep blue autumn twilight. Only then did he turn from the window and gaze sadly at Rin. He came forward and wrapped his arms around her slowly, feeling the old betrayal come forward again into his heart. 

Kissing her gently on the lips, he moved silently away, and she watched as his shadow was highlighted by the glow of the roomÕs light as he opened and shut the door. _//Almost like a ghost. ItÕs what heÕs become.//_

Haku sat on the roof, just above Her room. His shoulders were against the tiled roof, his legs dangling, head thrown back, eyes closed. He waited silently for moonrise. The silver disc would be lifting itself above the trees now. Soon he would be illuminated in its light and he would try to remember. Only now would he allow himself to think about the kisses they shared, the love he saw in her eyes. Only then would he allow the tears to fall.

As his usually proud form allowed itself to slump in broken defeat, he heard the door to ChihiroÕs room slam open, a bang, and the door slide home. He heard the sound of footsteps, angered and quick, moving about the room with an occasional kick or stomp. His heart quickened as it always did when she was around, and he felt the intensity of her presence. When she was around, she was all he could focus on. When she was away, she was all he could think about. He heard a thump and a stifled moan as Chihiro moved, and he wished he could be beside her. He had to hold himself in with an iron will, and consented to the touch of the icy wind, the pleasure that couldnÕt exist without the sharp bite of pain. 

He had almost dozed off when he heard her first muffled cry. It sounded like a mate all alone, a woman who had lost her man, who had lost the one she had truly loved. Like an abandoned creature that had been forced to let go of the one they love. Her sobs wafted through the thin ceiling and to his ears. He felt his heart break and he yearned to be with her. 

It was a never-ending cycle. Either he was hurt, or she was. He knew the best thing to do would be to stay away from her, to never see her again, and ignore the stabbing pains in his heart. It would be the best to say he hated her, and despise her and show the world that Rin was his only lover.

But Haku couldnÕt do that. So the forbidden lovers wept together, together yet separated, one weeping for the love he remembered and lost, one for loving the man she despised. Both were thinking of the other, and both knew it was impossible. But they fell asleep dreaming of each other.

Gothic: I know, short. But next chapter thereÕs a confrontation and an attempted murder. Please bear with me. Gomen. I am very thankful for all your support. Well, IÕm starting a college course, so IÕll update as soon as I can (itÕs advanced lit so IÕll get a lot of good ideas!) and itÕll be good. Until then, my friends. 


	22. AN: Preview

Gothic: OMG, I am sooo sorry for the delay. I haven't updated in. . . a REALLY long time. I have been stuck with advanced biology, and my university class is leaving me almost no time to work on this, but I swear it will be up soon.  
  
The next chapter will be dedicated to Dante. Thank you for your wonderful review, and it's ironic how much one person can hurt you and be named such a name. In your honor, the next chapter will be named Destiny.  
  
Preview:  
  
Haku strode back and forth, his hair whipping wildly around his face, his eyes blazing, his body tense from the anger that was pouring forth that he could barely contain. He wanted to scream and shout, and punch the walls that caged him in until the blood ran down, until he knew he could no longer move. He felt betrayed, and it rang through him, a deep vibration that moved through his entire body, and he lunged at the person before him. A voice stopped him, and he stared in shock. "It is your destiny. . . This is how it is meant to be. You cannot create your own destiny, because it is already made. You are bound by it. It is your cage, it will hold you for the rest of your life. It will chain you to it, it will keep you by its side all your life. There is nothing you or anyone else can do. . ."  
  
Haku whispered her name once, the shock pumping the blood through his heart, his pain and love pushed through his vocal chords, forming more than just the syllables, but a sense of absolute horror, confusion, and anguish. "Chihiro. . .why?" 


End file.
